


Ever After

by writtensword



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensword/pseuds/writtensword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe, a Cinderella story loosely based on the 1973 Czech/GDR movie "Three Hazelnuts for Cinderella"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from FF.net. 
> 
> This is the very first story I have ever written (and English is not my mother tongue). My vocabulary and writing style in this story are so different from how I write these days, and when I cleaned up some spelling and formatting for the re-post to AO3, I had to resist the strong urge to rewrite entire paragraphs. I decided, however, to leave these ‘quirks’ be, as they are a good testament to how I’ve grown as a writer in the past five years. 
> 
> As a side note: there is some internalised fatphobia, as well as animal abuse in this story, which I certainly do not condone today. I was a very different person in 2010. I hope you will nonetheless enjoy this fun, little tale. :)

Once upon a time there was a girl, named Andrea Sachston, living just outside the small village of Southbridge on her father's modest estate. Andrea, was a lively girl, who loved the outdoors as much as any boy, resulting in everyone just calling her Andy. Her dark hair was kept long, because her mother loved brushing it, but Andy insisted on it to always be tied up with ribbons. Her deep brown eyes were always full of mischief and an intelligence far beyond her age.

 

Her father, Richard Sachston, was a horse breeder, the best in the region, known for his outstanding thoroughbreds but also several successful lines of work horses to supply the local farmers. He was a man of high spirits, with a love for his horses, for Andy and especially for Andy's mother, who held his heart and soul. Andy's mother, Elizabeth, was a beautiful woman, who loved the arts, especially the written word. As a result the Sachston estate harboured an extensive library which Andy started to explore at an early age and she could already read by the time she was five.

 

When she was ten, Andy would spend most of her afternoons in her mother's library reading or, as she still preferred, have her mother read to her. It wasn't that Andy didn't like being outside, but it had become increasingly difficult for her mother to leave the house. She had trouble breathing and would often cough terribly, which frightened Andy. Even though she still caught plenty of moments helping her father in the stables and learning about horses or going hunting, she decided to spend the rest of each passing day with her mother.

 

When winter came Elizabeth had gotten so sick that she could no longer read to her daughter, so Andy spent their afternoons together reading to her mother instead. Her parents didn't talk to Andy about her mother's condition, but Andy was smart enough to understand what was going on. She really wanted to speak to them about it, but instead she pulled herself together and played the part of the brave little girl. She'd make sure she'd enjoy every minute in her mother's presence and committed it fully to memory.

 

On a particularly freezing night Andy was woken by her father. Once she had opened her eyes and glanced at her father's silent features she knew it was time. Hand in hand they walked over the cold floor towards Elizabeth's bedroom and Andy came to a stop in front of her mother's weak form under the thick duvet. The moonlight cast an angelic light on her mother's features and Andy felt tears well up in her eyes. She let go of her father's hand to clasp her mother's and slowly crawled under the covers, scooting closer. Her mother's breathing was shallow and slow and Andy clasped her hand even tighter.

 

"Andy..."

 

Now Andy couldn't control her sobbing any longer and turned to bury her face in her mother's shoulder.

 

"Shh, my baby, it will be alright. You're such a wonderful, incredible girl, Andy."

 

She slowly reached up to her child's hair and started to stroke it tenderly.

 

"Mommy," Andy whimpered.

 

"I love you, my little princess,..." Elizabeth’s hand slowly fell back onto the duvet. She continued in a whisper, "Don't ever forget that."

 

And with that her breathing slowed.

 

"I love you too, Mommy," Andy whispered back and clung onto her mother's still form.

 

Life after her mother's death changed on the Sachston estate. Andy's father became withdrawn. He barely spoke and never stepped foot into the library again. He'd leave Andy alone most of the time, working in the stables or riding out on journeys.

 

Andy spent her time reading and re-reading all of her mother's books. The more her father withdrew from her, the more time Andy spent in the library, curled up in the chair her mother had loved so much, where she had sat and read stories to Andy and where they had simply talked about their combined love for books. It was a long winter for Andy, especially because it had gotten too cold to ride out and she didn't enjoy spending time in the stables anymore when her father was there.

 

Then finally spring thawed at those icy tendrils of sorrow. Andy still spent most of her days inside, but as soon as the first trees started to blossom in the orchard she went back to riding and spending more time outside. Her heart still got heavy when thinking of her mother, but she was determined to keep her mother with her, through the love they shared for the art of words. She'd climb her favourite tree and sit nestled in the crown reading a book.

 

Either her father didn't notice her increased absence or he didn't care. Over the course of the summer they barely saw each other at all. Andy spent her eleventh birthday alone by the river. Her father had left for another trip down the kingdom. Andy didn't know where Richard went. He had once mentioned trades, but Andy never saw any of their horses being sold anymore.

 

When the first leaves started to turn orange Andy and her father didn't speak at all anymore.

That was, until one October afternoon, when he arrived with a fancy looking carriage. To Andy's utter surprise, a tall, round lady in bright yellow garb and a fat little girl in matching dress exited behind her father. Andy had just returned from her ride out and stood in front of the stable door with a saddle bag slung across her shoulder. She couldn't do anything but stare as the round lady crinkled her nose and took in the main building of the estate.

 

"Hmm, shabby, but it will do for now," Andy could hear her say in a high-pitched voice.

 

Then she clapped her hands and Andy could hear the jingle of the many bracelets and rings as the woman turned toward the girl.

 

"Danielle, go find your rooms and freshen up." She then turned to the driver and commanded, "Giles, bring the trunks inside."

 

Andy stared in horror as the girl ran toward the house-- _her house_ \--and tore open the door before disappearing inside, the clacking of fine boots moving up the stairs audibly. Then the round lady looked around the estate and her tiny eyes came to rest on Andy.

 

"Richard!"

 

Her father, who had until now just stood there idly, turned to Andy and after a moment of hesitation, motioned for her to come over.

 

As Andy walked up she kept her eyes on the round woman, whose face showed clear disdain.

 

"Andy, this is countess Clarissa," he didn't look Andy in the eye. "Her, and her daughter will live with us from now on."

 

Andy's eyes widened. She stared at him for a few moments until she heard a loud voice coming from her bedroom window.

 

"Mother, this house is tiny! And it's full of trash!"

 

Andy could only watch in horror as one of her books was flung from the window and landed on the cobblestones of the courtyard with a loud thud. Surely her father was going to say something, wasn't he? Wasn't he?! Why wasn't he?

 

A red hot anger started boiling up in Andy. She had never felt very angry before, there had never been the need. She had felt a little angry at her father lately, for withdrawing, but it was intermixed with compassion and sadness. What Andy was feeling now, however, was brand-new.

 

With one last glance at her silent father she dropped her saddlebag, stomped over to pick up her book and started to dash into the house and up the stairs. When she arrived at her bedroom door she saw the girl roughly go through her things. Clothes lay piled on the floor, books were scattered everywhere and her most prized possession, a drawing of her mother her father had made two years ago was lying crumpled in the corner.

 

"Get out of my room!" Andy yelled.

 

Danielle startled and turned toward her. Andy saw that her eyes were as small and venomous as her mother's and she had the same sickeningly sweet blond curls.

 

"Or what?" Danielle spat.

 

Andy couldn't think properly. She was completely unprepared for this. She couldn't form any words, so all she could think about was hurl out a scream and launch herself at the girl who in turn screamed and hurried out of the room. Andy slammed the door shut behind ‘Goldilocks’ and dragged a dresser in front to block it from further invasion. She could hear the girl yelling for her mother but Andy didn't care.

 

Glancing around the room she took in the mess and slowly slid to the floor in front of her barricaded door. Thick tears started to spill over her cheek. What was happening? Why had her father brought over this woman and that horrible girl? Leaning over, she tenderly reached for the crumpled-up drawing and carefully tried to flatten it.

 

"Mommy, I wish you were here!" She sobbed.

 

As it turned out, what was happening was that her father wished to marry countess Clarissa, less than a year after her mother had passed away. And the first day had only been a taste of what was to come for Andy.

 

Clarissa, it turned out, was a wealthy widow who liked to have everything glittering and shiny around her. One of the first things she did was to have the library cleaned out--much to Andy's protests and unanswered pleas to her father--and to redecorate it as an ‘entertainment room’. Andy tried to save as many books as she could carry and hid them in the stables. Everything else was sent off by carriage to be sold, including her mother's favourite chair. Richard just let it all happen. When confronted he just told Andy that he wasn't using those rooms anymore and that he wanted Clarissa to feel at home.

 

Danielle turned out to be a complete horror. Wrapping Andy's father around her chubby fingers she'd get away with teasing Andy and playing nasty tricks on her. Every time Andy tried to complain to Richard, he would just declare his disappointment in Andy for not being more civil to her new ‘sister’. It also didn't help that Andy was kicked out of her bedroom and had to move her few personal belongings to a tiny chamber on the attic. Danielle was not about to share a room with her. Fine. It wasn't like Andy would have wanted it either. The attic room was drafty and damp and the constantly howling wind kept blowing out Andy's reading candle and distracted her from her books.

 

Beside her driver, Giles, the countess had also brought along her cook and maid. The cook was a scrawny-looking boy named Nate, who was only barely sixteen and had quickly become infatuated with Andy. The maid was a young girl with rich brown skin, only just twelve. Her name was Lily, and her and Nate quickly became the only people Andy still talked to at the estate. Sometimes Lily would join her on her rides to the river or they'd go down to the village and play with a boy called Douglas who loved fussing over Andy's news dresses, which were hand-me-downs from Danielle, of course. Sometimes Nate would join them, and they'd sit together in Douglas' father's barn and Andy would tell the newest horror tales of Danielle and the countess.

 

The years passed by and Andy grew into a beautiful young woman. Her father had stopped breeding horses and had switched to trading, what exactly Andy wasn't sure. It meant, however, that her father was away from home even more often, which gave Clarissa and her daughter full reign over the estate.

 

Andy spent most of her time reading by the river or with her friends. She had started to write short stories and poetry by the age of sixteen, sharing it with her illiterate friends who, even though they sometimes had trouble with some of the intricate words, would applaud her and praise her talents into the heavens. Andy knew they weren't the most unbiased critics, but it wasn't like she could show her work to anyone else. Her father wasn't showing any interest in her anymore. He barely even looked at her. Andy wondered if it had to do with the fact that she started to look like her mother more and more each day.

 

She had also taken up hunting again. Although she did not spend any time with Richard anymore, Andy still remembered all the early lessons and came home with pheasants, rabbits and the occasional deer for Nate to cook. Clarissa was apparently wealthy, however, there simply wasn't much fresh meat available in their village, and the traders from the town and castle only stopped by once a week. So Andy, in honor of the bond she used to have with her father, would go out on two or three hunts each week.

 

On occasion Lily and Douglas would accompany her, but it usually ended in them complaining so much about being bored or tired that it chased Andy's prey away. So, going on solitary rides on her thoroughbred stallion, Jura, and with her father's old crossbow was quickly becoming one of Andy's favourite pastimes.

 

When she was nineteen Andy would ride out every day. Although she only really hunted when Nate was out of meat and Clarissa was in an exceptionally bad temper, recently, Andy had become increasingly restless. She felt confined at the estate, despite the fact she still could enjoy plenty of freedoms. Andy had a hollow feeling in her chest and though she tried to fill it with writing it only made her yearn more. She wasn't sure for what, though.

 

On a particularly sunny winter day, Andy rode out a bit further north, to a forest closer by the castle town. The weather was beautiful and she wanted to get a bit further away from the countess, Danielle and her father. And an increasingly pushy Nate. She had made it clear years ago that she wasn't interested in his advances but that didn't stop him from trying. Him and Lily were still her only friends at the house and Andy loved them both. But today was one of those days where Nate had been too whiny, and Andy had set off extra early to sneak out for her ride.

 

She was wrapped tightly in a green riding cape. It covered her woolen dress which was a green and cream piece of fabric that came to just below her knees. Her friend Douglas, now a tailoring apprentice, had decorated it with a dark red border, and fitted it with a beautiful sash to cling to her gentle curves nicely and flare at her hips. He had also taken the liberty to attach little strings to her riding boots, gloves and patterned her cream stockings with little red lines.

 

Andy enjoyed spending time with Douglas going over her clothes. He wasn't like Clarissa, who treated clothing as nothing but a status symbol. She wanted the most expensive, and the most ridiculously flamboyant and she carelessly tossed anything away that didn't strike her fancy anymore. Sometimes Andy would be able to sneak a garment out of the estate and bring it to Douglas who would squeal in delight as he went to disassemble the various pearls and sashes for his own creations.

 

Andy shook her head and smiled at the sun, thinking about her friend. It was mid-February and Andy knew that the sun would lure out small critters, especially rabbits and subsequently birds of prey. She'd make sure to return to the estate with some kind of meat.

 

As she made her way through the thicket, leading her horse by the reigns, she suddenly heard a hunting parties' horn in the distance.

 

"Oh great," Andy sighed.

 

Big parties always chased off the potential dinner. She tied her horse to a nearby branch and whispered, "stay here, Jura. I'll be right back!".

 

She gently patted his dark brown fur, took her crossbow from the saddle and stepped through the ankle-deep snow toward the horns she had heard.

 

The hunting party consisted of four. Three hunters and one man holding the horses and equipment several yards in the background. Andy snuck a bit closer, and noticed that two of the hunters were women. The smaller one had shoulder-length red hair and was wearing a dark brown coat over brown tights and a black cape. A small feather stuck from her pointy felt hat and she was carrying a crossbow, staking out the blue sky while slowly stepping forward.

 

The other woman, Andy noted, was a bit taller, and although her bobbed hair was white as snow, curling in a single thick lock above her left eye, Andy realized her features looked soft and free of creases. She was wearing snow-white stockings, perfectly fitted riding boots, a delicate long, red velvet tunic over a white long-sleeved shirt, pulled together by a slim leather belt at her waist that had a beautifully crafted quiver dangling from it down her side. She wore a riding cape over an elegant shoulder and Andy pondered that Douglas should be there to see it. It was black on the outside, yet red on the inside and rimmed with white fur. The look was completed by a black triangular hat with a long pheasant feather.

 

Andy watched as the white-haired woman narrowed her eyes up into the sky, browsing for birds of prey. The third hunter, a shorter man dressed all in black except for the ruffled sleeves and collar of his shirt, was fidgeting with his garments, brushing off snow with loud strokes.

 

"Nigel!" Andy heard the smaller woman hiss. "Stop making noise! You'll scare off all the hawks!"

 

"Emily, I can't believe I'm stomping through this pile of snow with you two blood-thirsty ladies, ruining my perfect new cape!"

 

At that the redhead, apparently _Emily_ , rolled her eyes. "Just be quiet already!"

 

Suddenly the white-haired woman had spotted something in the sky and quickly, but quietly pulled an arrow from her quiver, loaded the crossbow and aimed up. Emily proceeded to do the same and Nigel just adjusted his spectacles and squinted upward.

 

"Hrmpf, he's too high." Emily sighed and lowered her bow. The white-haired one still followed the bird with the bow but after a while gave up as well.

 

"Indeed."

 

Nigel continued to brush off his cape and his boots.

 

"Maybe we can go some place where the snow is less high."

 

Just before the women could respond they heard the zooming of an arrow through air and then a distant thud. A few seconds later something fell out of the sky. The redhead quickly stepped forward through the snow and bent to pick up what appeared to be a hawk, pierced by an arrow.

 

"Huh?"

 

She stared at it incredulously, and turned to show it to the others. Nigel raised his eyebrows.

 

"I thought he was too far away."

 

"He was," Emily rambled, still staring at the dead animal in her hands.

 

The white-haired woman instantly looked around them until she spotted Andy, who had slowly started to make her way toward their party, crossbow slung over her shoulder. The three hunters eyed her quietly until she came to stand a few feet away and offered a shy smile.

 

"I believe that is mine," she said, pointing at the dead hawk in Emily's hands.

 

The redhead just gawked at her and the white-haired woman started to narrow her eyes. Ice blue eyes, Andy noticed. The skin of the woman looked flawless, not a single furrow showed on her forehead as she pierced Andy with an icy stare.

 

Nigel offered,"You? _You_ shot that down?"

 

Andy glanced at him hopefully and answered, "yes, it looked like you had decided you didn't want him."

  
  


"But he was way too high! At least 25 yards!" Emily dropped the bird onto the snow and stepped to grab Andy's crossbow.

 

She eyed it and turned to the white-haired hunter.

 

"It's just a normal old bow. Ours are of a higher quality..."

 

Now Andy saw the pursing of lips and then the white-haired woman spoke.

 

"If it was indeed you, who shot down the hawk, you won't mind demonstrating your skill to us again."

 

Andy couldn't help but shiver at the tone the woman was directing at her. It wasn't necessarily malicious. Certainly nothing like Clarissa's spiteful tongue. But there still was a certain steely edge to it. And it was a bit mocking.

 

"Alright, but I'd rather not shoot another animal, I have enough meat for today."

 

The white-haired woman gave a slight nod and then turned to Emily and said, "find something."

 

While Emily looked around for potential targets, Andy glanced over at Nigel who seemed be to be fascinated by her attire, staring intently at the red strings on her boots.

 

"There, shoot that pine cone from over here. The one all the way in the top." Emily pointed to a single tree standing taller than the rest, about 30 yards away, and handed Andy back her crossbow.

 

Without hesitation, perhaps motivated by the mocking tone of the white-haired lady, Andy loaded the bow and took aim. She thought back to her childhood, when her mother had still been alive and her father had still been a happy man. He had taught her how to aim properly, how to adjust to the angle and the wind, even such things as temperature and humidity. Andy took a deep breath and then squeezed the trigger. The projectile hit it's mark and the pine cone tumbled down into the snow. While Emily stepped over to fetch it, Andy turned back to the white-haired woman and saw a glimmer of something, amusement maybe, in her eyes.

 

"Bloody hell!" Emily returned, huffing, holding up the arrow with the pine-cone pierced on it.

 

Nigel clapped his hands together in delight, "we have a winner!"

 

"Winner?" Andy frowned at him.

 

"Yes, we were having a competition," Emily whined as she handed the arrow to the white-haired woman who regarded it and then Andy for a few seconds with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

 

"Miranda, I think she won fair and square. Just give her the prize already," Nigel said impatiently.

 

_Ah, so it's ‘Miranda’_ , Andy thought to herself as she looked back into those piercing blue eyes.

 

"Nigel, shut up, you just want to go home, because you're scared to ruin your clothes!" Emily hissed at him.

 

Seemingly coming to a decision Miranda dropped the pine cone and held out her hand to Nigel as Emily started to pout. Nigel reached into a leather satchel that was hanging by his side and pulled out a ring with a large blue stone. Andy noted how the blue matched Miranda's eyes as she glanced back into the other woman's face. Miranda reached down to grab Andy's riding glove-clad hand and held up the ring.

 

"You are the master of this hunt," she said in an even voice before slipping the ring onto Andy's index finger.

 

"Oh, I cannot accept this! It's much too valuable!" Andy stammered, shocked.

 

Ice-blue pierced her. "Don't be ridiculous."

 

Andy stared at the big stone on her hand and didn't know what else to say beside, "th... thank you!"

 

She glanced up into Miranda's eyes and for a moment she was lost in their mutual stare. Then Miranda blinked, breaking their connection, and waved her hand in dismissal.

 

"Time to go."

 

And without further acknowledgement toward Andy she spun around, her cape twirling in a mad wave of white, black and red, and began walking elegantly through the snow toward the horses. Emily followed after her, turning her head to Andy and giving her a sulking glare.

 

Nigel remained with her and asked, "Darling, your attire is exquisite, would you mind telling me who tailored it?"

 

Andy blinked, surprised. "Uhm, my friend Douglas did. He lives in our village, six miles south."

 

"Nigel!" Emily yelled from the horses.

 

Miranda was already in the saddle of a snow-white, tall mare, waiting impatiently.

 

"Sorry, I have to go," Nigel squeaked and stalked quickly toward the waiting party, all the while trying to not let his cape trail in the snow.

 

Dumbstruck Andy quietly returned to Jura and started her journey back home. As she rode she studied the ring on her finger. That truly was the strangest thing that had ever happened to her.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Douglas!"

 

Andy swiftly slid off Jura's back.

 

"Dougie!"

 

Her friend's head popped through the cottage window.

 

"Andy! Good day! Why are you yelling as if the countess herself was chasing you with a pitchfork?"

 

Andy grinned, "just get over here, I need to tell you about something very strange that happened on my hunt today!"

 

Douglas stepped out of his home wearing a tailoring apron. As he came to stand next to Andy he reached to stroke Jura's mane and Andy waved her hand in front of him until his eyebrows nearly rose up to his hairline.

 

"Dear Lord, Andy! What is that rock on your finger! Who did you murder to get that?" He squeaked at her with hands wildly flying in the air.

 

His eyes were sparkling in a mixture of terror and appreciative greed. Andy reached into her saddlebag and pulled out the hawk.

 

"Just this pretty boy."

 

Douglas jerked backward.

 

"Ah! Don't wave that in front of my face! You know dead things make me squeamish!"

 

Andy laughed and quickly placed the bird back inside her bags.

 

"Sorry, Dougie."

 

She patted her friend on the shoulder, who in turn gave a little shake and an eye roll.

"So you shot a bird and... what, found that huge rock on him?"

 

Andy looked down and traced the stone of the ring with her other index finger and gave a shy smile.

 

"No, actually I won a hunting competition... with the strangest folk I've ever seen... and the prize, apparently was this ring."

 

Douglas just gawked at her.

 

"Seriously, Dougie."

 

And so Andy recounted every detail of her encounter with the hunting troupe, and she put extra effort into her description of their clothes, which earned her several squeals from her friend.

 

"Ladies. In tunics. With stockings! So bold," he rambled, delighted.

 

Andy nodded. "Yes. I know you dress me in a very unconventional way. Clarissa constantly complains about the length of my gowns. But those two were wearing men's tunics. Although still tailored to fit them perfectly. They looked... I'm not sure how to describe it... it was... _inspiring_."

 

Andy stared into nothingness for moment and that shy smile graced her lips once more.

Douglas regarded his friend.

 

"You know, Andy, I could tailor that for you as well, if you like. I have plenty of tunics I could re-fit for you."

 

Andy jerked her head back to look at her friend.

 

"Are you crazy, the _countess_ ," she said the title in a high-pitched, posh voice and underlined it with a hand dramatically thrown to her forehead, "would faint on me!"

 

They giggled in unison.

 

"Nah, it's okay. I like the dresses you make for me. Thank you, Douglas." She gave him a quick hug.

 

"So," Douglas clasped his hands behind his back and cocked his head at Andy, "who do you think those folks were anyways? They sound like townspeople to me. Maybe even from the court."

 

Andy shrugged. "I really have no idea."

 

She thought back to the white-haired woman, _Miranda_ , and her eyes.

 

"I kind of wish I did," she added quietly.

 

Dinner that evening was anything but quiet. Shortly before, a messenger from the king's court had hand-delivered a parchment containing an advertisement. King Maximillian was giving a ball in honor of his son's 25th birthday. All available ladies in the kingdom were asked to present themselves to the Royal Hall of the castle the following Saturday, for what was described as ‘festivities of grandest proportions’.

 

Andy, being the most literate person at the estate, as her father was absent for yet another trading journey, had been ordered to read the message to Clarissa and Danielle while they were eating the well-prepared hawk meat. The hysterical screams that ensued made Andy cringe and nearly drop the parchment onto her plate.

 

"AHHH!" Danielle jumped up from her seat and clasped large hands to her puffy cheeks.

"Mother! Prince Christian! A ball! Whatever should I wear?"

 

The countess stood excitedly and grabbed her daughter's shoulders.

 

" _Muffin_ , we'll get the best fabrics from the town and have the local tailor and his idiot apprentice sew the best dresses anyone has ever seen!"

 

Andy barely bit back the growl at her stepmother's derogatory mention of Douglas.

 

"But mother, the ball is in only four days, how will we get everything done so fast?"

 

Clarissa sat back down and pierced a piece of hawk on her fork. "Richard will return tonight. I will send him into town, first thing in the morning!"

 

At that Danielle gave a large, toothy grin and sat back down to her own meal.

 

At the mention of her father Andy felt tendrils of giddiness in her heart. She felt the urge to tell him about the hunt and the competition. Maybe he'd be impressed, or proud of her. After all she'd learned it all from him. But would he even care? Would he stop and listen? Andy sighed audibly into her food.

 

"Andy, stop making so much noise! We are gracious enough to allow you to dine with us, so do it silently," Clarissa snarled. "And there is no need to worry your dirty little head about this ball, you will not be attending. Is that clear? You will only embarrass us."

 

Andy looked up at her step-mother with a frown and a half scowl.

 

"Ball? Oh heavens, no! I would never dream of going to something as ridiculous as a ball! It will be full of horrible, arrogant, inflated persons such as yourselves!"

 

With that Andy got up, grabbed her plate and turned to leave the dining table. She added with a bit of venom, "and with charming company like yours, I'd rather eat with the horses."

 

Danielle just stared at Andy, chewing on her potatoes as Clarissa, quickly turning red like a beet, exploded. "Yes, that's right! You belong with the animals, YOU BEAST!"

 

Fuming, Andy stormed through the door and down the few steps into the kitchen where Nate and Lily were looking up from their own dinner, slightly alarmed.

 

"Andy, are you okay?" Lily asked with concern.

 

Andy walked around the small, crooked table to sit down next to her and just shrugged her shoulders.

 

"Yes. It's just the usual. Insulting me, my friends and plotting to abuse father for yet another fabric trip to town. What else is new?"

 

She gave a long sigh and glanced at Nate. "Thank you for dinner, by the way. It's pretty okay for such a scrawny bird. I know it's no plumb pheasant."

 

He gave her a small shrug and a smile. "It's nothing, Andy. You just need to cook it well enough."

 

Andy looked at her friends, who, by Clarissa's orders, were only allowed to eat bread and the occasional vegetable stew. "You two can share mine, I'm not really hungry anymore."

 

Nate grinned and reached for her plate, but Lily protested, "Andy, you must eat! It's not like you get big portions around here either. And you tire yourself out with your long rides."

 

Andy looked over at her friend. "It's okay, Lily. Only for today. I've completely lost my appetite and it would be a waste otherwise."

 

With a soft pat to the other girl's shoulder Andy moved to get up. "You guys enjoy. I will go outside and wait for my father."

 

Richard arrived at the estate when it was already close to midnight and harsh winds and thick snowflakes had completely worn him out on his journey home. When he approached the courtyard he felt a tiny pang of joy in the pit of his stomach as he saw his daughter waiting for him with an oil lamp in front of the stable doors.

 

He tiredly slid off his horse and gave a small nod. "Andy."

 

She immediately took the reigns from his hands and led the horse inside. Richard followed her slowly, stretching his back and yawning as he watched his daughter remove the saddle and begin to wipe down the horse.

 

"How was your trip, father?"

 

He glanced up at her face and for a moment he was reminded at how much Andy looked like Elizabeth. He felt pain in his heart and quickly looked away.

 

"It went alright, I reckon." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a heavy leather pouch. It jingled as he let it drop onto the straw floor. "Ten pieces of silver."

 

Andy looked up from brushing the stallion. "That's a lot, father. Trades must go well?" She prodded.

 

He rubbed his temples. "Well, I'm not sure Clarissa will think it is enough."

 

Andy regarded the leather pouch for a moment and then turned back to groom the horse. She wasn't sure she had the liberty to comment on Clarissa in front of her father. They remained silent, and after a while Richard bent down to pick up the silver and turned to leave.

 

"I'm glad you're back," Andy whispered without facing him. She felt a cold, tired hand squeeze her shoulder softly and then her father left to get into the warmth of the house. Andy finished grooming the horse and draped a blanket over its back with a tentative smile on her lips.

 

The next morning was grey and cold and Andy decided that the new-found excitement of the looming ball would keep Clarissa and Danielle busy enough to not bother her. She had thought most of the night about writing down the events of the previous day, and it was not the kind of weather to ride out in, so she wouldn't lose a nice hunt. So she spent most of the morning hunched over her journal in the tiny attic room.

 

Although having accounted to most of the strange events to her satisfaction, one thing gave her trouble. Andy could not find the right words to describe Miranda. Every time she began to write down her thoughts on the white-haired woman, she was at a loss. Absentmindedly stroking her quill across a cheek, Andy stared out the window into the dreary day. The more she thought about that woman the more she knew she wanted to know more about her.

 

"Inspiring indeed," Andy grinned goofily at the dancing snowflakes outside.

 

The weather, of course, did not stop Clarissa from sending Richard to ride into town. The night's storm had left a fresh, thick blanket of snow, and it took Andy's father seven hours to return with the demanded materials and the two requested tailors.

 

Andy was glad to see Douglas, but feeling Clarissa's eyes boring through the back of her head she only greeted him with a shrug and a dramatic roll of her eyes as the three men piled into the entertainment room. He was here on business after all.

 

Quickly fabrics and accessories were piled onto the large oak table and James, the head tailor, started looking through them. Clarissa raised her nose at Andy's presence.

 

"If you insist on remaining here you could at least stand back so you don't get anything dirty!  And remain quiet. Not a word from you!"

 

She then approached the table.

 

"James, I want you to make something big and eye-catching for both me and Danielle! We will be attending the royal ball in 3 days!"

 

James' eyes seemed to sparkle. "Oh, I know just the thing! How about ruffled sleeves and a large bow just under the decollete? That will certainly draw attention to your best assets!"

 

Andy rolled her eyes. Bows! What was that man thinking? Douglas just glanced at her with a blank stare. He was the one who would actually have to do all the sewing. Andy tried to give her friend what she hoped would pass as an encouraging smile and decided she'd better find and stay with Lily or she would most definitely not remain quiet.

 

James and Douglas had left late that night and Andy had not gotten the chance to catch her friend alone. However she desperately wanted to talk to him about the monstrosities her stepmother and stepsister would be wearing to the ball, so she rose early and rode Jura to the village.

 

Douglas was already awake when she knocked on his cottage door. Had he even gotten any sleep? Andy smiled as she took in the exhausted features of her friend.

 

"Dougie, sewing by candle light is going to do your eyes in! Those two are not worth it!"

 

Douglas gave her a tired smile and a hug, and invited her inside. "I know. I just wanted to get it out of the way. We need to do a fitting as well and the ball is in only two days."

 

They walked through to his work room and Andy couldn't help but laugh at the near-finished dresses displayed on their wooden stands.

 

"Those bows are humongous!"

 

Her friend growled. "I know! Hideous! Atrocities! I originally had them smaller and James made me change it! I cannot believe at an event like a royal ball my only contribution will be those... those," he waved his hands at the two garments in question.

 

"... carriage drapes that look like they've been sick on themselves?" Andy finished for him. He sucker-punched her in the shoulder, but then nodded in agreement.

 

Andy looked around the room and fondly regarded Douglas' other work and the many parchments with sketches. His own creations were so different. He really had an eye for beauty. She loved the clothes he had made for her.

 

"I'm sorry, Dougie." She squeezed his shoulder. "You deserve to show off your real stuff."

 

He looked to the floor solemnly. "Yes, especially if I ever want to get a chance at an apprenticeship with the royal master tailor. James has been kind enough to take me in, but he really doesn't seem to know what works," he motioned toward the two offending garments, "and what doesn't."

 

Andy nodded. They were quiet for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, until suddenly Douglas jerked up his head and pinned his friend down with an ominous stare.

 

"Dougie, what's wrong?"

 

The smile that slowly appeared on his lips started to scared Andy. As realization hit, her brown eyes went big.

 

"No! No, no, no, no!"

 

Douglas only solidified his smile into a wide grin and nodded his head.

 

"I am not going to that ball! I don't care what kind of beautiful dress you make for me!" Andy crossed her arms. "No, no, no. You can't make me!"

 

On Saturday morning Andy found herself pacing nervously through the kitchen. Nate was preparing breakfast for Clarissa and Danielle, and Lily was sorting through a laundry pile on the small kitchen table.

 

"Andy, would you stop pacing you're making me all nervous!"

 

Andy stopped in her tracks and looked up at her friend. "Sorry Lily. I can't help it." She brushed her fingers through her hair in exasperation. "Why did I agree to this?"

 

Lily chuckled, "oh come on, Andy. You should be excited! Happy! You will get to see the castle and the prince!"

 

At that Nate sniffed noisily as he divided bacon and eggs onto two plates. Lily ignored him.

 

"Prince Christian is supposed to be wonderfully handsome. Golden locks and a heart-melting smile."

 

Nate seemed to stomp extra heavily up to the dining room as he went to serve the food.

 

"Lily, I'm not interested in Prince Charming." Andy subconsciously grabbed inside her skirt pocket and fingered the hunting ring she had hidden there.

 

Her friend sighed heavily and continued to fold some of Danielle's undershirts. "Sometimes I really don't understand you, Andy. You're only a year younger than me and have never even considered the many young men who have tried to court you."

 

Andy withdrew the hand from her pocket and crossed her arms, glaring at Lily who continued, "I mean, look at Nate. He's been completely overwhelmed with springtime feelings for years and you," she grew silent at the stern yet thoughtful look Andy was giving her.

 

"Lily, I just don't like him that way. I don't know what it is but I know I would never make him happy. He deserves better. I've tried to make that clear, many times."

 

After a moment of silence both girls sighed.

 

"The other young men who come here hoping for a wife," at this Andy had to actually chuckle. "Really, Lily, can you just picture me as a wife and mother!"

 

Now Lily had to chuckle as well.

 

"Fine, then go to the ball for Douglas," Lily tried again. "I have the feeling he is not romantically interested in you, so you don't have to worry about that."

 

Andy pondered that. It was true, Douglas and her were like brother and sister to each other.

 

"Also, you might get a chance to see the royal library. I don't know much about books, or the royal court, but even I have heard of how large it is."

 

Andy looked up at that. It was true, her mother had told her about the big selection of books in the castle. Maybe Lily was right. She should just go and try to make the best of it. Douglas had slaved over her surprise ball gown for two consecutive nights after all. She could not disappoint him.

 

Douglas and James arrived at the estate to put the finishing touches on the two bow dresses. To avoid any confrontations Andy stayed out of her step-mother's way, and retreated to the attic and threw herself on the bed with a loud huff.

 

She considered her conversation with Lily. It was true, Andy was 19 years old and had never been interested in any of the men who had courted her. From her childhood on she had read plenty of novels and poetry to know the descriptions of romance. The supposed flutter of the heart, the comparisons with spring breezes or beautiful flowers and the tales of unlimited happiness. She'd read it all and in her heart she yearned for all those things.

 

However, when she thought of Nate, or any of the other young men who had approached her in the past years, she felt nothing. Granted, there was kindness, and a bit of warmth for Nate. But those were the same feelings she had for Lily and Douglas. No nervous tension in her stomach. No flushing cheeks. He was just Nate. Andy shrugged to herself. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

 

The thought of having to marry, to live with one of these men, to be intimate, was preposterous to Andy. She had heard the tales from Lily, who had been with the young village smith last spring. The thought of having a man do _that_ to her body made Andy shudder and she rolled over on her bed to look outside into the clear winter sky.

 

No, she would rather remain alone forever, go out riding on Jura, go on hunts, sit with her friends and read books and write. Her hand found its way back into her skirt pocket on its own accord as it had so many times these past days. She traced the large stone on the ring and her mind wandered to the hunting party. Two of them were women, maybe they would be at the ball tonight?

 

The thought of seeing Miranda again triggered a strange sensation in Andy's chest. She had to put a hand to her heart, because for a moment she was afraid it would jump through her ribs. Great, was she becoming ill now as well? Andy gave into the urge to grab her pillow and hold it over her face with both her arms.

 

"Nnnngth!"

 

Screaming into the down feathers somehow made her feel better.

 

When the carriage with Clarissa and Danielle had finally left the estate dusk was fast approaching and Douglas hurried up to his friend with a package wrapped in simple linen cloth. He beamed as he handed it to her and Andy sat up to unwrap it in anticipation.

 

The first thing she saw was blue fabric. The same blue as the ring. The same blue as those eyes. Andy's heart felt like it was jumping out from her chest again and she glanced at her friend who gave a reassuring nod in return. She couldn't keep her fingers from trembling as she fully unwrapped the dress and stood to hold it out in front of her.

 

It was made from the softest fabric she had ever felt. The thin cloth was like water under her fingertips. It was delicate, with long sleeves that flared at the ends. The chest line was modest, but a thin silk band, crested with white pearls, pulling the dress together just below, would accentuate her cleavage beautifully. From there on down the dress flared gently in soft, flowing waves to each side with a long slit dividing it down the middle, revealing a thicker fabric in a slightly darker shade underneath.

 

Andy stared at her friend in disbelief. "Dougie..."

 

His grin became impossibly wide and he gently took the garment from her hands.

 

"Come on, princess. You need to get dressed. There's a ball to attend!"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Andy sped through the early evening on Jura. Douglas had insisted on her hair to look perfect which had delayed her departure but her friend wouldn't let her leave before he was completely satisfied. The ends of her dark tresses had been curled and pulled up, one thick strand freely cascading down her back in soft waves and two smaller ones, each framing the side of her face. Dangling just above her forehead was a delicate silver diadem with tiny pearls that matched those adorning the high waistline of her dress.

 

Roughly four miles from the castle Andy came to realize arriving late would give her an opportunity to slip into the crowd without Clarissa or Danielle noticing. She knew she probably could not avoid them all evening, but the longer she kept out of their way the better. So she relaxed a bit and slowed Jura from his gallop to a comfortable canter. Thoroughbred or not, there was no need for an exhausted horse if she still needed to ride back home tonight.

 

She drew back the hood of her cloak and gazed at the first few stars appearing in the early night sky. Douglas had completely outdone himself. Not only had he created the most beautiful dress Andy had ever seen, he had also conjured matching blue velvet slippers and the long, thick silver cloak, which was not only breathtakingly beautiful, but also kept Andy from freezing in the thin dress. She had no idea how Douglas could afford all these fabrics, let alone find the time to sew everything together in less than two days. Andy smiled warmly and pulled her shoulders up in delight. She was so very blessed with a friend like him. She would try her hardest to find the court's royal master tailor and make sure he'd take Douglas under his wing. No matter the cost.

 

The snow gave muffled crunches under Jura's hooves and Andy peered around the moon-lit forest. Riding through the night had always filled her with a reassuring tranquility. Especially in winter, when the thick blanket of snow and the delicately frosted tree tops would reflect the moonlight and bathe everything in a serene blue hue, stars seemingly twinkling on the earth just as much as in the sky.

 

Deeply inhaling the crisp night air, Andy tried to calm her nerves. It would be alright. She would evade her stepmother, find the royal master tailor, show off the dress and leave again before anyone else noticed. She knew that Clarissa would be more than furious if she saw Andy, but it was a risk she was willing to take for Douglas.

 

As she rode across the stone bridge toward the castle gates Andy felt something whiz past her head. There was enough light shining from the castle lamps to make out the shape of a small owl as it dove under the large iron gate ahead of them. With a sharp turn and a soft hoot it landed on top of a large horse statue in the middle of the courtyard, eyeing Andy as she rode past.

 

Jura came to a stop at the foot of a wide marble staircase. A servant boy approached them with a curtsy and Andy slid off the saddle to hand him the reigns. Hugging Jura's head and putting her forehead to his, Andy whispered, "wish me luck."

 

As she carefully moved up the shiny steps, holding up her dress and cloak, she glanced up at the castle buildings surrounding her. The main hall was constructed with neatly-cut grey bricks and sandstone-trimmed, tall, arched windows. To the left was a chapel, several statues adorning alcoves along its column-lined walls and in the far back two high towers reached several yards into the sky. Behind Andy, facing the courtyard and the horse statue were several smaller stone buildings, every single one decorated with smaller statues and delicate sandstone lining.

 

Another soft hoot from the owl pulled Andy from her appreciative awe, and as she reached the last step she turned back toward the main hall in front of her. The sound of fluttering wings passed her and she saw the small bird fly up and toward one of the towers. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Andy moved toward the large doors and nodded to another servant who readily opened them for her and took her cloak with a bow.

 

A wonderful warmth and pleasant smell greeted her, yet instead of feeling happy to be pulled from the stinging cold, Andy felt terribly nauseous. All of her courage abandoned her and she halted, her feet frozen to the spot. Music and the sound of hundreds of different voices filled the hallway and Andy looked along the dozen guards who were standing alert, but not looking at the girl who had seemingly turned to stone. What was she doing? This was the royal court. She couldn't simply waltz right in and mingle. What scared her the most was that Andy had never danced with another person before in her life. This was a detail she should have considered well before agreeing to come to this ball.

 

This was ridiculous, she had never been this terrified in her life. Balling her hands to fists Andy tried to take deep breaths. _Douglas_. Thinking of her friend she tried to fight her fear and was about to succeed as she heard the large doors open behind her. Swift footsteps echoed her way and a blur of aubergine and white brushed past in hurried strides.

 

A few feet in front of her the figure suddenly paused and turned around and said, "what an extraordinary dress!"

 

It was the bespectacled man from the hunt, Nigel. He looked down at her dress with a twinkle in his eyes, lips curled upward and his hand coming to rest under his chin, one arm leaning on the other. As he looked back up his eyes went wide.

 

" _Hawkslayer!_ It's you!"

 

Andy gave a shy grin and a half-hearted wave as he stepped toward her excitedly. Andy felt herself flush as he took her hand and gently spun her around, taking in her entire appearance.

 

"Darling your hair is exquisite!" He beamed.

 

"Thank you." Andy nodded, her earlier fear completely replaced by embarrassment and a little pride.

 

"Let me guess. Your friend from the village down south?"

 

He stepped back with a raised eyebrow, the smile never leaving his lips. Andy nodded, still too flustered to fully respond.

 

"You must definitely introduce me to this man with vision!" Nigel crossed his arms and slowly shook his head, as if in disbelief at what he saw in front of him.

 

Andy took her chance. "Well, I'm actually attending this ball in order to get him an apprenticeship with the royal tailor."

 

Nigel looked her up and down one more time and grinned. "Tell him he's got it." He then turned and held out his elbow. "Are you coming? That dress was made to show off. So let's go and show it off."

 

Andy didn't hesitate and linked her arm with his as his words started to sink in. She felt a bit silly but mumbled, "so _you're_ the master tailor."

 

It was more a statement than a question, and Nigel knew there was no need to answer. The music and chatter grew louder and they rounded a corner and came to a halt in front of gold-tipped gates that were quickly opened for them.

 

The ball room was large with a high ceiling and wide balconies lining the walls. The main floor was made of black and white marble slates, running at least thirty yards in length toward the small stage where the king was seated in his throne. A deep red carpet under his feet contrasted nicely with the tiles and two carpeted staircases swirled up toward the second level.

 

Several corinthian columns adorned either side and servants were bustling through the throngs of people, offering platters of food and wine as the small orchestra, perched on a third level balcony, swept into another song.

 

Andy looked around to locate her stepmother, but there were at least several hundred guests filling the floor and balconies and she didn't recognize anyone. Nigel felt her hesitation and patted the hand on his arm.

 

"Come along, I'll introduce you to the birthday boy!"

 

Andy barely stopped herself from cringing. "Oh that is really not necessary," she whispered as she was pulled toward the throne where King Maximilian was animatedly chatting with a tall, slender woman in a wine red dress.

 

"Your highness," Nigel bowed, followed by a stiff curtsy from Andy. The king acknowledged them with a nod and the woman turned to glance at Andy and her dress.

 

"Nigel, who's your beautiful friend?"

 

Andy felt her cheeks burn and she didn't know where to look. She had wanted to stay out of people's way and now she was standing in front of the king. The king, who was regarding her with a gleam of interest in the large, kind eyes while he stroked his long greying beard.

The tall woman stepped down toward them and Nigel motioned to Andy.

 

"Your Highness, Princess Serena, this is my new friend," he paused for a moment. He had never asked for Andy's name and he could definitely not introduce her to the king as ‘Hawkslayer’. Andy gave another small curtsy and balled all her leftover courage to a knot in the pit of her stomach.

 

"Andrea Sachston, your Royal Majesty."

 

To avoid directly looking at the king she instead looked back up into the woman's eyes and saw extraordinary beauty in her slightly darker features. She carried an exotic air about her but she had the king's deep, kind eyes.

 

Nigel leaned closer to the princess and whispered with a smirk, "you may know her better as _'that brat who stole my ring!_ '"

 

Serena's eyes went wide and she gave Andy a radiant smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Andrea Sachston!"

 

Andy wasn't sure what to make of that. How would a princess, daughter to this kingdom's monarch, know anything about that day in the forest? She glanced down at her hand, still placed on Nigel's arm, and then the sparkling blue stone adorning her finger.

 

Her head was swimming and she wasn't sure if she could keep up smiling under these circumstances or if she would actually faint. Nigel seemed to understand and he asked the king where to find his son. After a parting bow and curtsy Andy was pulled up one of the stairs to the upper level.

 

"You are certainly turning heads, Andrea!" Nigel spoke as he moved them toward an area below two magnificent, large paned windows.

 

"Please call me 'Andy', Nigel. All my friends do."

 

He nodded and let go of Andy's arm as they came to a stop before a crowd of young women who surrounded a tall man with golden curls and a bored face. As soon as Prince Christian's eyes fell on Andy, they lit up and a wide grin spread across his lips.

 

"Well hello, there!" He stepped forward and took her hand. "I'm Prince Christian. Welcome to my ball."

 

He gave her a wink and a jerky eyebrow wriggle and Andy quickly lowered her head to curtsy.

 

"Your Royal Highness."

Nigel cleared his throat next to them and excused himself with a small bow. Andy could do nothing but follow him with her eyes until he had disappeared in the crowd. She was surely not being left alone with the prince? She internally wailed when she felt wine-ridden breath and a scruffy cheek against her neck as prince Christian whispered in her ear, "you are by far the most beautiful lady at this ball."

 

Andy had to fight really hard not to roll her eyes and she gave an apologetic half-smile to the group of women who had just recently been surrounding the prince, and were now staring daggers at her.

 

"Uhm," she stammered. "I'm very honored, your royal Highness, but surely that can't be true."

 

Her attempts at evading his proximity were fruitless as he kept moving in closer.

 

"May I ask you to dance?" He said in a low voice.

 

Andy could barely contain her panic as he reached to grab her hip, the warmth of his large hands seeping through the thin fabric.

 

"Please," she whispered in an attempt to free herself, but he took that as an answer and began to pull her toward the stairs.

 

There was no way Andy would dance. With the prince. In front of everyone. Wherever Clarissa was hiding, she would most certainly spot Andy. Not to mention that Andy had no desire to be held close by this rude, self-obsessed, over-inflated ego on two legs. Prince or no prince. She tried to wriggle her hand from under his grasp, but he only held on tighter and gave her a leering grin.

 

"Christian, really. Must you always frighten the ladies?"

 

The prince halted and spun around as Andy's heart threatened to jump through the ceiling toward the moon. That voice! Now Andy was sure she was going to faint. It was too much excitement for one night and she could feel her ears ringing from the speed at which her blood was pumped. It seemed as if the world stood still for a moment. The rushing of blood inside her head drowned out the music and people's chatter and Andy could feel her chest swell with overwhelming pressure as she took in a large gulp of air. Turning around ever so slowly she glanced into the direction where the voice had come from, and her eye immediately spotted the snow-white hair.

 

Miranda was standing a few feet away, one hand perched on her tilted hip, the other dangling delicately at her side. She wore a short-sleeved black gown with a tightly bound corset and low-cut chest line. Red trimmings were lining the edges and the exquisite fabric spilled from her middle in a soft flare. Those blue eyes were staring directly into Andy. The gaze was intense, it carried slight amusement and concern and Andy had to remember to breathe as she couldn't do anything but stare back.

 

"Aunt Miranda, how pleasant of you to attend my ball after all. I'm glad you changed your mind!" Prince Christian's tone was mocking, but he did let go of Andy's hand.

 

Without breaking eye contact with Andy, Miranda moved forward and flicked her fingers toward the prince.

 

"You should go back to your harem over there. I think you are dearly missed."

 

He stood still for a moment and Andy was sure he wouldn't just leave on command. However, to her surprise prince Christian mumbled something inaudible and stepped away, back toward the group of women.

 

A small crowd had formed to witness their little display and Andy stole glances to see if Clarissa or Danielle were amongst them. To her relief they weren't and the people who were regarding her intently were quickly ordered to turn away by Miranda who was now standing right in front of her.

 

Not trusting herself to say anything coherent Andy merely whispered a thank you and Miranda gave a slight nod before running her eyes slowly up and down her dress.

 

"Nigel was not exaggerating," she added with a slight smirk.

 

Andy felt her cheeks flare up yet again, but she wasn't scared, or nervous anymore. Had Nigel sent Miranda here to protect Andy from the prince's advances? A shy smile crawled onto her lips and Miranda regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Join me for a walk outside?" Miranda asked quietly.

 

Andy nodded and as they headed toward a door in the far wall she realized that people around them were bowing and curtsying to Miranda. It struck her what the prince had said. Aunt Miranda. Miranda was the King's sister? She glanced at the woman beside her. She moved so regally, with such grace and authority that Andy felt timid. Had she really acted like such a brat in the forest? Toward a princess? Of royal blood? And who was Andy? Just a mere peasant who spent her time with horses and reading books. Granted her step-mother was a widowed countess, but the title didn't extend to step-daughters.

 

They moved through the readily opened door out into an empty stone hallway which was lined with marble busts and lit sporadically by flickering candles. They kept walking in silence, nothing but their synchronized footsteps echoing from the walls. Andy had to fight the urge to wipe her sweaty palms on her dress.

 

Was she supposed to curtsy to Miranda, address her as 'your Royal Highness'? Andy stole another glance at Miranda and couldn't help but revel in the soft looking skin and how the candlelight was dancing across the elegant cheekbones and down the slender neck. She pondered that it was of course perfectly natural to be entranced by royalty. It also explained why she had been so taken with Miranda after their meeting in the forest. Yes, Andy was convinced the royal blood had to play a part in the pull she felt toward this woman. Had she not read many books depicting the obsessions entire cultures had with their leaders?

 

Miranda led Andy through a series of doors to a small, nestled balcony into the crisp night air. Andy gasped slightly at the cold but welcomed it. They were hidden from the moonlight and the only illumination came from a small torch that flickered restlessly in the wind. For a while they stood in silence, enjoying the stillness around them, the buzz from the ball just a mere whisper in the distance. Andy's breathing slowed and she started to feel the cold claw at her through the damp fabric on her back. She absentmindedly rubbed her hands together which caught Miranda's eye who turned to look at the ring.

 

"I did not take you for the kind of woman who would attend a ball," she said, eyes moving up to Andy's face in the flickering light.

 

Her tone wasn't mocking or taunting. Rather inquisitive. So Andy turned to look at the other woman and smiled sheepishly.

 

"I came here for a friend. He made this dress."

 

Andy watched Miranda's eyes flick to her chest before coming back to rest on her face.

 

"So I've heard," came the low reply.

 

Andy's breath hitched as she saw the light dance across Miranda's features. She was so pretty. Andy could recall many poems dedicated to incredible beauty which she had never truly understood before. Mentions of alabaster skin in the moonlight, the soft swells of lips, an alluring neckline, the soft flutter of eyelashes. Now Andy understood it all. The soft, white hair, curling above Miranda's eye felt uncharacteristic and in contrast with the flawless, creamy skin and ice blue eyes which seemed to communicate so much with only a glance. The sharp nose and proud chin completed what Andy convinced herself was utter perfection.

 

"So. What do you do when you are not winning hunting contests or parading around a friend's work of art?" Miranda inquired further.

 

Andy had to turn away from the intense gaze and looked straight ahead across the courtyard.

 

"I like to read. And I try myself at writing." A particularly cold gust of wind sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. "Although I'm probably not very talented."

 

She felt Miranda's lingering gaze and could not help but be pulled back toward it. They regarded each other again silently and another shiver had Andy trembling. It was a bit strange, why was she cold when she felt so warm inside? Miranda's eyes darted to her lips and back up. Despite her attempt at fighting it Andy wrapped her arms around her upper body. She was trembling quite violently now and had to clench her jaw and lips to prevent her teeth from chattering. Maybe all the emotions of the night were finally catching up with her.

 

"Although your lips nicely match your garments that way, I do think it would be prudent to move inside," she heard Miranda say softly before she was gently ushered back through the door.

 

The older woman stood and regarded her for a moment and then motioned for Andy to follow. Glad to be back inside relative warmth Andy nodded and quietly followed Miranda once again through several doors and long hallways until they arrived at what Andy instantly recognized as the royal library. The ceiling was as high as in the ballroom and the walls were lined with two floors worth of book shelves. A large, lit fireplace sat nestled on the far wall, a group of sitting chairs and sofas surrounding it on a brown rug. Further down the opposite side was a large oak table with a few candles and several stacks of books.

 

Andy could not keep the radiant smile off her lips as she spun to look around, her eyes big with astonishment. She had never seen so many books in one place. Well, the only books she had ever seen were her mother's and those in the book shop in town. Most people Andy knew couldn't even read. Andy automatically came to a halt facing the warm fire and reveled in the feel of her body relaxing completely as she felt Miranda step next to her, their shoulders slightly touching.

 

"Can you write letters?"

 

Andy glanced up at Miranda who looked straight ahead into the dancing flames.

 

"I can write."

 

Miranda shifted her eyes between Andy and the fire before she nodded and continued, "I need an assistant. My apprentice shows some promise in the art, but she is not very literate. I need someone to keep up with my correspondence as well as my catalogues."

 

Andy wasn't sure whether or not she was supposed to answer. Miranda had an apprentice? A princess had apprentices? Catalogues? Had Miranda just offered her employment? She absentmindedly chewed on her bottom lip with a frown. Miranda seemed to sense her confusion and elaborated.

 

"I am a sculptor. The statues all around the castle grounds, they're mine."

 

Andy fully turned to look at the older woman in surprise. She had always thought that sculpting was a man's profession. Then again, so was hunting, was it not?

 

"I travel to either Firenze or Venezia once every year to study the renaissance masters and I need someone to assist me with planning and book-keeping." Miranda turned to face the younger woman and after a pause asked, "would you like to become my assistant?"

 

Andy felt her eyes lose focus as she visualized everything she had just been offered. Of course she had read about Italy. She knew about renaissance artists such as Leonardo da Vinci and Michelangelo, but she had never seen their art. The contrast with her unimportant, shallow life was huge, she thought. If she agreed to become Miranda's, no, _princess_ Miranda's assistant, everything would drastically change. It was a completely unknown world to her. She didn't know the etiquette, she had never set foot into a castle before tonight. She was a girl of the wild, not of luxury. She was certainly not beautiful enough to fit in with the likes of Miranda or princess Serena.

 

Did she have anything to lose, though? Andy thought back to her clammy attic room, her stepmother and stepsister, her ever absent father, her kind, yet non-challenging friends. Well, there was Douglas, but she had just ensured he'd be living at the castle himself, so he'd still be close-by.

 

Snapping her eyes back to Miranda, Andy found frantic impatience written on the older woman's features.

 

"By all means, take your time to answer!" The steely tone was underlined by the narrowing of eyes.

 

After taking a deep breath Andy nodded slowly and replied, "I would love to."

 

The sudden shift of emotion in Miranda's face startled her. Was it relief she saw flooding across those flawless features? She must have imagined it because a second later Miranda just looked at her with a blank expression as footsteps pulled Andy out of her musings.

 

"Miranda, there you are! Your brother... YOU!" The last was expelled in a high-pitched yelp.

 

The red-haired woman from the hunt, Emily, stood with one hand on her hip, the other pointing straight at Andy. "You... _you!_ ”

 

Nothing else seemed to come from her although the outstretched finger didn't move an inch. Andy glanced from Emily to Miranda who just regarded the shorter woman with a raised eyebrow.

 

"My brother what?" Miranda inquired, and Emily finally snapped out of it and relayed the message, her eyes never leaving Andy.

 

"The king wants to speak with you. I think it's about prince Christian."

 

Miranda sighed, which gave Andy a small shiver. Where did that come from? Andy wondered. She must have caught a cold out on the balcony. She observed as Miranda ran long fingers through her white hair and raised her other hand in Andy's direction.

 

"Emily, arrange chambers for Andréa and her friend to be ready as soon as they arrive tomorrow."

 

Emily just gaped at the older woman who merely raised her eyebrows and after a beat softly, but firmly said, "that's all."

 

At that Emily threw one last poisonous glare in Andy's direction and stormed off. Andy stood in a daze as she replayed how Miranda had said her name. How did she even know her name? She couldn't actually remember introducing herself. The way she pronounced "Andréa", had sent another shiver through Andy. Yes, she had definitely caught a cold. Startled, she realized Miranda had already moved toward the door, and she hurried after her.

 

Again they moved through the many hallways in silence, falling into a synchronized pace, footsteps echoing on the stone floors. This time Andy paid attention to the small statues and busts on their way. She noticed detailed faces, waves of delicately draped garments and animals so life-like she nearly expected them to jump at her. She'd never seen anything so skillfully crafted and the thought of watching Miranda work on a piece in the near future put a distracted smile on Andy's lips.

 

When they arrived back at the ballroom the festivities were at a high. The music had picked up, more guests were dancing and with the consumption of wine the noise level had risen as well. People still parted and curtsied in front of Miranda, and the two women could swiftly glide toward the stairs.

 

Halfway down the steps Andy suddenly froze. From the far side of the main floor two small eyes bore into her with such venom that all the euphoria from the past hour disappeared from her chest in quick waves. Clarissa was standing a few yards away in her ridiculous bow dress and Andy knew she was doomed.

 

"Andréa?" Miranda was at the bottom of the stairs and raised an elegant eyebrow. Without thinking Andy leaped forward, paused to curtsy awkwardly to Miranda and then dashed as fast as she could through the dancing crowd. Shaky legs carried her through the entrance hallway in seconds and she quickly donned her offered cape and slipped through the large doors into the night.

 

She knew the countess was behind her and she rushed down the large marble steps as quickly as she could. Stepping on the thin layer of ice that had formed she slid and lost her left slipper half way but as she turned to retrieve it she saw that Clarissa was already at the top, leering down at her.

 

Driven by a mind-numbing panic Andy quickly removed her right shoe instead and continued her barefooted dash across the snowy courtyard in the direction of the stables.

 

"Jura!" She yelled and before she even reached the stable doors the dark horse was already galloping toward her. Without waiting for Jura to stop Andy grabbed the reigns, swung herself into the saddle and steered past a startled servant and around the horse statue-- _Miranda's_ horse statue--through the castle gates into the night.

 

She could hear Clarissa call for the carriage in the distance, and she quietly apologized to Jura for what she knew would be a long and exhausting race. If she could make it home first, she had hope her father would offer some kind of safety. She had never seen Clarissa so angry, with such intense hatred in her eyes. Despite the indifference he had shown her over the past years Andy knew deep down her father still cared and he would not let Clarissa severely harm her. Or so she hoped.

 

Jura's thoroughbred blood made him the perfect racer. He sped through the forest and the sound of his hooves muffled by the snow, mingling with their breathing were the only sounds traveling with them. Well, except for a flutter and a soft hoot above their heads. Andy looked up and tried to make out the owl but could no longer spot her so she focused back on the path which would soon become less defined, the further they'd move away from the castle.

 

Back at the castle a delicate hand reached down to pick up the lost blue slipper, and white hair fell back as blue eyes squinted to search the sky. A soft hooting conjured a smile on thin lips and the black cloth strained against the sharp talons as the owl landed softly on a welcoming shoulder. Long fingers stroked brown feathers tenderly and the sharp nose nuzzled the bird's head.

 

"Rosalie, there you are."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jura's hooves pounded onto the courtyard of the Sachston estate. It was still a good while before dawn and the clouds that had rolled in were blocking most of the moonlight. Andy slid off the horse and sprinted into the darkened house.

 

"Father!" She called out as she ran up to the bedrooms on her bare feet, trying not to stumble over her dress. "Father!" She breathlessly fell into the door, pushed through and squinted around the room to make out the shape of the bed.

 

"It's me. Andy."

 

She had to hunch over to ease the stabbing pain in her chest. Hearing nothing but the rapid pounding of her heart and her laboured breathing Andy straightened to move closer. "Father," she called out again and but as she reached forward her hands felt nothing but cold, empty sheets.

 

It took her two tries to light the oil lamp on the nightstand with trembling fingers, but once she had succeeded Andy realized the bed looked like it had not been slept in that night. Panic crept along her spine and up her neck as she checked the cabinet. Her father's travel coat and boots were missing.

 

Without hesitation Andy ran back down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door. _Nate and Lily!_ They would know where father had gone. The small side building which her friends shared a tiny sleeping space in was empty as well. Andy stood in the doorway holding up the lamp, staring at their beds in puzzlement. Why weren't they here? They were always here! Andy could not think of a reason why both the cook and the maid were gone. They were her friends after all, why had they not told her about their planned absence?

 

The sound of hooves and heavy carriage wheels alerted her and panic wrapped itself fully around her heart. The rational part of Andy knew Clarissa would probably just explode with words, after all she had stopped beating Andy when she was fifteen. However that logic did not prevent terror from nailing Andy's naked feet to the cold cobblestones of the courtyard as Giles steered the two horses to an abrupt stop directly in front of her.

 

Andy glanced at Jura, still saddled and pacing in front of the stables to her left. If she was quick enough she could dash to her horse and make an escape. Adrenaline buzzing her rigid muscles awake she dropped the lamp and started to squeeze swiftly past the carriage. Just when she thought she had successfully slipped by, one of the passenger doors flew open and Andy felt a jerking tug at her cape, cutting into her throat where it was clasped closed and pulling her back abruptly. She fell for what seemed like an eternity and landed hard on her back, the air being knocked out of her lungs.

 

As Andy fought for breath Clarissa leaned over her with eyes boring into her soul like two hungry vultures tearing into barely alive prey. Excruciating pain seared through her scalp and she realized she was being pulled up by her hair and struggled to stand as thick fingers grabbed her wrist violently.

 

"Giles! Get the horse!" Clarissa yelled and Andy could see the driver dismount from the carriage and rush into Jura's direction.

 

"Jura!"

 

Andy threw her entire weight into trying to free her arms from her step-mother's strong clutches, but the fingers only closed tighter on her wrists, pain shooting through her entire body.

 

"Jura! Run!"

 

Tears were now spilling from her eyes, rolling down the cold cheeks in hot, burning streaks. Clarissa let go of one of her hands and for a fraction of a second Andy had hope to pull free the other, only to feel a staggering blow to the side of her face. The large hand exploded on her cheek and over her ear with a loud smack. Andy felt disoriented and dizzy and could only stumble as she was pulled toward the door. Through the fog in her head Andy could make out Jura galloping through the gates with Giles racing after him.

 

She wasn't quite sure how they had made it upstairs to the attic. Her head was pounding, her wrists burning and the right side of her face was ringing with the imprint of her step-mother's palm. Her feet had surely turned into ice by now and Andy was shaking violently as Clarissa ripped off her cape, dress and jewelry. Wearing nothing but her linen undergarments Andy was then forced down onto a wooden chair in the corner as Giles arrived out of breath, carrying a lamp and some rope. "The horse got away, M'lady. Runs faster than anything I've ever seen!"

 

Despite the pain in her trembling body and the molten hatred pouring from her step-mother's face Andy could not help but slightly smirk. Jura was save! Tiny pebbles of hope settled inside her stomach. Maybe the intelligent horse would alert Douglas. Her friend would know what to do. Another hard smack to the face pulled her attention back to the fuming woman in front of her.

 

"Tie her up," Clarissa ordered, and the driver moved behind Andy to wind the coarse rope around her reddened wrists and ankles and bind them to the chair. Andy squirmed and tried to struggle free but then stopped abruptly and cowered her head as the woman in front of her raised a hand, threatening with another strike.

 

The blow never came, though, as Clarissa tore a final scathing look into Andy and motioned for Giles to follow her out.

 

"Just wait until father finds out!" Andy hissed through clenched teeth. This halted her stepmother, the tiny eyes narrowing impossibly further.

 

"As you may have realized, Richard is not here. And by the time he returns from his journey I will make sure _you_ ," the word was spat with pure venom, "will be gone." With that she marched through the door, taking Andy's garments with her, and after Giles had scampered behind Clarissa the sound of a turning key left Andy with a mixture of trepidation and relief.

 

She glanced through the room and tried to slow her racing heart. Dawn had set in and a timid glow seeped through the small window. Andy tried to free her tightly bound wrists but was greeted by stinging pain. She sighed and another shiver went through her body. There sure had been a lot of shivering going on today, she mused. The warmth and comfort of being in Miranda's presence that night was in harsh contrast to the way she felt now. Cold, beaten and weak.

 

The past few hours had been a symphony of every end of the emotional spectrum. Euphoria, excitement, wonder, terror, hope and desperation. Andy's head was swimming, probably also a result of the blows to her face. She felt the faint tickle of drying tears on skin she was sure was swollen and bruised by now.

 

Her mind remained with Miranda. What had the older woman thought of her storming off like that? Might she wonder why Andy would not show up at the castle, ready to start as her assistant? Would the offer still stand after the way she had left Miranda at the ball? Out of reflex Andy strained against the rope with a groan. The possibility of missing out on the new life that had been dangled in front of her face a few hours prior filled Andy with heavy sadness. Fresh tears spilled from her closing lids and she forced a deep sigh. She was so tired.

 

Over the next ten hours Andy frequently dozed off into restless slumber and frightful dreams, only to wake up to an even worse reality. She had not eaten in nearly an entire day and hunger had joined the pain in her wrists and the cold attic air which had already made her heart heavy. The several attempts at escaping her tied-up state had been fruitless and her bare, frozen toes were bruised where she had stomped them in frustration.

 

At some point Andy had heard a carriage arrive and deliver Danielle who had proceeded to noisily march up to her bedroom while throwing unpleasantries at her mother for leaving her behind at the castle. Shortly thereafter the house had grown quiet again. No sound of Nate or Lily, and no sign of her father. Where were they?

 

Dusk was setting in when Andy woke at the sound of several horses arriving on the courtyard. It must have been at least half a dozen, judging by the amount of hooves she heard. Clarissa's heavy footsteps and the sound of the opening front door echoed up to the attic room and Andy tried to shuffle her chair closer to the window to understand what the quiet voices outside were saying. The slumbering panic in her belly rose back up through her throat. Clarissa had mentioned that she'd make sure Andy would be gone my the time her father returned. What had she meant? Had she sent for a group of bandits or slave drivers to come and take her away? Was she being sold off? Andy felt sick.

 

She focused all her leftover strength on the ropes on her wrists but they were bound so tightly that Andy only managed to tear her skin. She could feel the wet sensation of blood through the biting pain and groaned in agony. Her heart beat even faster when several pairs of heavy boots hammered their way up the stairs and came to stop outside the door. Surely her days were numbered, Andy thought. She would rather die than be sold off. Her eyes, wet with tears of exhausted desperation, were jerked to the door when after a short moment of silence a loud thumping crashed against the wood. Once, then a second time, and then a third. Each time more forceful than the last. At the fourth the frame finally gave way and the door swung open in an explosion of splinters.

 

Andy had quickly lowered her head in protection and only partially saw two identical pairs of polished boots enter the room and stand to each side of what was left of the door. Closing her eyes in terror she thought of her mother, of her early childhood and of her friends. Of Miranda and the sweet promise of... what? It wasn't just an opportunity of employment and residence at the royal court, Andy realized. Something powerful had been drawing her toward the white-haired princess, but what that was, Andy was sure, now she'd never know.

 

A single pair of footsteps approached her slowly and Andy ducked even lower in anticipation. She expected a blow to the head, a pull at her hair or a kick to her shins. However, none of that came. Instead the sensation of soft fingers tenderly lifting her chin forced her to blink her eyes open.

 

"Andréa."

 

The enormous tension left Andy so suddenly that she felt as if she had started to float. Through the blur of fresh, hot tears she saw the beautiful face of Miranda leaning down toward her, concern shining through the ice blue eyes. A thumb drew delicate circles over her bruised, wet cheek and Andy was at a complete loss for words. The older woman gave her a slight smile and said, "it's going to be alright. You're safe now."

 

Andy could only nod, her mind completely blank. All she could think about was how wonderful Miranda smelled and how close she was. One minute ago she had feared for her life and now it seemed as if Miranda and her were the only two people in the room, everything else muted out by a thick layer of down feathers surrounding them. Miranda radiated a warmth that seemed to wrap itself around Andy's shoulders and pull her into a comforting embrace. They gazed at each other for a few moments until someone in the doorway cleared their throat, bringing them back into reality. It was Douglas, who sheepishly peeked around Miranda, to see if his friend was alright.

 

"Andy, dear lord! What did that tyrant do to you?" He moved closer to kneel by Andy's side and put a warm hand on her thigh. "I was so worried when Jura showed up this morning. And then these folk arrived from the castle, asking for you!"

 

Andy gave her friend the biggest smile she could currently manage and then glanced back at Miranda who was watching their interaction with guarded interest. The older woman was wearing a dark red tunic over black stockings, the black and red riding cape loosely dangling behind her. Andy glanced at Douglas who must have had the day of his life when Miranda had ridden up to his cottage.

 

The two guardsmen who had entered earlier, were quickly ordered to untie Andy and Miranda helped her to slowly sit down on the bed. Tenderly holding onto Andy's hands the white-haired woman knelt to take a look at the cuts and bruises on the slender wrists.

 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked gently. Andy shook her head but subconsciously rubbed her feet together. In a swift motion the blanket from the bed was wrapped around her shoulders and Douglas hugged her tightly.

 

Andy realized that she was wearing nothing but undergarments and felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. Her friend had seen her in undergarments many times before when he had fitted her clothes, so that couldn't be it. Andy locked eyes again with Miranda, who still knelt, holding her hands and a fresh flush shot to Andy's cheeks. She was unclothed in front of a princess. Of course that was embarrassing.

 

An elegant eyebrow was raised at her and Miranda spoke. "You need to get dressed. You cannot ride back with us this way." She let her gaze run up and down across Andy's body who in return felt forced to look away. Douglas jumped up and went to the small cabinet at the other side of the room to retrieve a set of extra warm clothes he had tailored for her the previous winter.

 

Meanwhile Miranda reached up to tuck a strand of dark hair behind Andy's ear. "I will wait outside with the guards. You get dressed and pack your belongings."

 

Again, Andy could only nod, mesmerized by the shine in Miranda's eyes. She saw so much life in the ice blue gaze. So much warmth. Andy fought the urge to reach out, but the weak state of her body and the fact that Miranda was a princess, and as of now apparently also her employer, helped her remain still. She felt immediate loss when Miranda stood and motioned for the guards to leave. Before stepping through the door the older woman seemed to hesitate and turned to look back at Douglas who had started to pull a pair of silk stockings over Andy's battered feet. Slightly shaking her head with a curl to her lips Miranda stepped onto the landing and climbed down the stairs.

 

Dressed in a long, light-grey dress and white silk stockings Andy made her way downstairs to find Miranda pacing around the dining table, her head down, one hand on her hip, another under her chin. The white hair fell back softly as she looked up at Andy with an encouraging smile. Next to her, sitting alertly on a chair, was Nigel who jumped up at Andy's entrance.

 

"Oh dear girl, there you are! We were so worried!" He crossed over and wrapped Andy in a tight hug. "And," he reached for something on the table and then handed Andy the silver cloak she had been wearing the night before. "I believe this is yours. The beautiful dress was damaged, but nothing that wonder-boy over there can't fix." He smirked and motioned toward Douglas who was climbing down the stairs with a linen wrap of Andy's clothes and a bag of her few other belongings.

 

Andy, still feeling weak, moved over to sit on a chair which was readily pulled out for her by Nigel. "Jura had one of your shoes bound to the saddle," Douglas said as he handed Andy the right slipper. "I don't know where the other one is, though." Andy remembered how she had lost it on the large castle staircase. She slid her foot into the shoe and realized how nice it looked with the white stockings. Something about the combination of white and that particular shade of blue.

 

Andy looked up as Miranda stepped in front of her and bent down on one knee, hiding something behind her back and staring intently at the younger woman. There it was again, this warmth, reaching out, trying to pull Andy in. She was so lost in Miranda's gaze that she let out a startled gasp once she realized Miranda was slipping the other shoe onto her left foot. "Matches nicely, wouldn't you say?" The older woman whispered with a slight curl to her lips.

 

Andy felt blood rush to her cheeks as she revelled in the feeling of Miranda's fingers resting on her ankle. Again the princess was kneeling before her, regarding her with that warm look in her eyes and Andy could only quietly nod. Miranda merely raised an eyebrow and stood, pulling Andy to her feet in a swift movement that brought their faces even closer together.

 

"Thank you for rescuing me," Andy said quietly, not trusting her voice. As a response she saw a slight pink tinge moving up Miranda's neck and delicately crawling onto her cheeks and Andy's heart pounded so hard that she was sure her chest would rip apart. This royalty thing would definitely take some getting used to, she thought.

 

"Well, you did not arrive for your first day of work this morning, so I assumed you had either been run over by a carriage or the wolves must have gotten you." It was said in an even, low voice, but Andy saw the warmth sparkle in the older woman's eyes and they smiled at each other.

 

Behind them Nigel coughed softly, pulling them from the moment. "We did not know where to find you but you did mention the location of your tailor friend here, so we set out to find him." He moved closer to put a hand on Andy's shoulder and turned his head to look directly at Douglas. "Turns out he was already worried and on his way to find you."

 

Douglas looked shyly to the floor under Nigel's scrutiny and stepped from one foot to the other. "Just imagine my fright when a troupe of royal guards, the princess and entourage ride up to my cottage asking for 'the creator of Lady Sachston's gown'."

 

Andy chuckled at that and walked over to her friend. Douglas looked up at her with a proud grin when she hugged him. "Thank you so much for all your hard work, Dougie!" He hugged her back. "Don't worry about it, sweetie! You made sure I'd get the apprenticeship I've always dreamt of! No more hideous bow dresses!" They both giggled.

 

"Where is Clarissa?" Andy suddenly wondered, looking around. Miranda raised her chin to indicate the courtyard and Andy stepped through the open door to find four guards, including the two from earlier, surrounding her stepmother and Danielle. In front, facing them with a small silver dagger dangling from her hands in boredom, was Emily. The two women looking up at Andy alerted the redhead and she turned and said. "Hello, drama girl! Leave it to you to require a huge rescue operation!"

 

Andy felt concern dance through the young woman's mocking tone and she gave a nod and a shy smile. She glanced at her stepmother who had returned her eyes to the courtyard pavement. Danielle however was looking at Andy with something akin to regret in her eyes. Andy couldn't say whether it was the situation at hand or whether it was a genuine apologetic look.

 

Something softly nudged her side and Andy squealed in delight as she turned to hug Jura's head. She gently rubbed her forehead to the horse's and tenderly stroked his neck. "I knew you'd make it. Well done, boy!" Jura neighed and tapped his front hooves lightly on the cobblestones.

 

Nigel, Douglas and Miranda exited the house and the white haired woman nodded at the guards which made them retreat enough to let her approach Clarissa. "So. _Countess_ ," she said with a tone so sharp and icy that it rivaled the feeling in Andy's feet earlier. "Is there a particular reason you have tried to keep my assistant from me?"

 

Andy was surprised that the image of her stepmother cowering in front of Miranda didn't fill her with the feeling of sweet revenge. It just made her uncomfortable and she started to feel bad for Danielle, after all Clarissa was her mother. Miranda, though, seemed to have other plans, as she pranced around the large, trembling woman, sending one scathing remark after another at her.

 

"And if you ever lay a finger on Andréa again, I will hunt you down like the fat poultry you are!" Miranda came to a halt in front of the countess. "Have I made myself clear?"

 

Clarissa nodded her red face vigorously and Danielle had begun to cry. Miranda turned sharply on her heals, the flick of her cape nearly smacking the two distraught women in the face, and strode toward Andy.

 

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked, her voice back to that soft, low whisper. Andy looked around the estate. She had grown up here, had spent ten beautiful years with two parents who loved her, and then had spent nearly another decade with a cruel stepmother and stepsister and a father who had gotten too lost in his own depression to notice her. Just when Andy was about to answer Miranda she heard a surprised yelp coming from behind them.

 

"Hey! What's going on here?"

 

Two figures were standing by the entrance gate.

 

"Lily! Nate!" Andy hurried toward them. "Where have you been?"

 

Her friends kept staring at the group of people behind Andy, the many horses and the two figures of Clarissa and Danielle.

 

"What did we miss?" Lily mumbled as she held her shaking hands to her mouth. That's when Andy saw the ring on her friend's finger. She looked from Nate back to Lily and stepped back in surprise.

 

"Did you two run off to get married?" Lily glanced at the ground, unable to look at Andy, but Nate nodded sheepishly. "Yes. You had made it very clear that you weren't interested, and I've always liked Lily."

 

Andy turned toward her darker friend and smiled. "I'm happy for you guys." She said as she leaned in to hug them. And she was happy for them. She was glad she wasn't just leaving them behind to be alone. She studied her two friends who were now holding hands and smiling sheepishly at each other. It suddenly made sense, Lily had always bugged her about Nate's attention. Of course her friend had been eyeing the cook herself. Andy shook her head at how dense she had been.

 

"Well. I'm about to leave. I will be living at the castle from now on." Lily gaped at her, her free hand digging into Andy's shoulder. "What? Did you change your mind about the prince? Did he ask you to marry him?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "No, of course not! Princess Miranda, asked me to work for her."

 

Did Lily not know her at all? As if she would marry Prince Christian! Andy had to shake herself at the thought of the slimy man and his creepy eyes. She quickly thought of Miranda and her warm blue gaze instead. A soft flutter danced through her stomach and Andy realized she was hungry and tired, and she really wanted to leave, so she hugged her two friends and instructed them to notify her father upon his return and promised to visit soon.

 

When she had walked back toward the group, Miranda gently draped the silver cape around Andy's shoulders. "Do you think you can ride on your own or are you too exhausted?"

 

Andy glanced into concerned blue eyes, shocked at how tired she actually was but how badly she did not want to appear weak in front of the princess. The older woman seemed to read her mind and simply instructed for the clothes and few belongings to be loaded onto Jura and then held her hand out to Andy.

 

"You will ride with me." It's wasn't a question and Andy knew she had no choice, regardless of how embarrassing it would be to need to ride with someone else.

 

After having helped Andy onto her tall, white mare Miranda skilfully mounted up behind her and circled her arms around the young woman in front. Andy immediately felt heat rushing back to her face and shifted to pull the cape tighter around her shoulders.

 

"Are you cold?" Came the soft question from just behind her ear and Andy shivered at the warm breath that had tingled in her hair. "No." She exhaled unsteadily.

 

She wasn't lying. Right now she felt like she was burning up inside. The pit of her stomach had turned into a hot furnace, sending waves of heat into every single corner of her body. She felt Miranda's arms pull tighter and the weight of a soft chin placed on her shoulder. "Hmm. If you say so," the older woman whispered and Andy felt another tremor travel down her spine and settle very low in her belly.

 

Once everyone had mounted their horses, one of the guards leading Jura by his reigns, Miranda clicked her tongue and dug her heals into the side of her horse. "Come on, Niko. Let's go home!" And the white mare started to trot once around the courtyard and then gallop toward the gates, the other riders following.

 

When they passed Nate and Lily, who were standing huddled together in a loving embrace, Andy suddenly felt recognition hit her. The movement of the horse rhythmically pressing Miranda into her back, the feel of Miranda's hair and skin on her cheek, the warmth spreading from Andy's stomach at a mere look from those blue eyes…

 

Andy's chest contracted as she suddenly saw all the love poetry and romantic novels she had ever read come rushing back to her. She had feelings for Miranda! She felt amorous toward a woman! A princess! Andy had to muster every single ounce of control she had left not to scream. Her hot cheeks were pulsing in the icy evening air and she could do nothing but hold on in order not to faint.

  
Miranda embraced her even tighter and Andy could feel the other woman's chest press into her with delicious softness. An audible gasp left her throat before she could lock it away and Andy could swear she could feel Miranda smile into her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy was cocooned in warmth. It had wrapped itself around her body, having a firm grip on her belly and spreading it's arms to her fingertips and toes, to the back of her neck and down her spine. A warm cheek was leaning against her head and a determined embrace pulled her closer, into welcoming softness. Andy vaguely felt the cold night fly past them, the sound of muffled hooves clawing at the edges of her perception. Everything inside of her was focused on the gentle friction between her body and the one behind her, their warmth reaching out to one another in delicately pulsing tendrils.

 

The rise and fall of the horse beneath them increased, quickening its pace and a gentle hand wandered slowly across her abdomen to press a hot palm against her navel. The pounding in Andy's ears was drumming unbearably loud and those fingers, now trailing small circles through the fabric of her gown, became the sole focus of her entire existence.

 

She felt her breath being released in short gasps, a pool of lava boiling in her belly, hot liquid starting to spill over the edge and running down her skin, leaving a scorching trail on its way between her thighs. The body behind her pressed against Andy's unclothed back even tighter, skin to soft skin, burning at the contact. Those fingers at her front descended lower, toward the pool of molten heat and in a soft whisper something was moaned into her hair.

 

_"Andréa."_

 

Andy opened her eyes and jerked to sit up. Her heart was pounding so violently through her chest that it hurt. She felt disoriented and panicked. Eyes wide she looked around in the dimly lit room. She was in a bed. A soft, large, warm bed. A thick down duvet lay across her legs and she was wearing a linen nightgown, which was not her own. Andy shifted and felt an unpleasant stickiness between her legs. Oh no, was it already time for that monthly plague again?

 

With an embarrassed groan she fell back into the soft pillows and dragged the covers over her head. Slowly the memories of last night came flooding back. Arriving at the castle with princess Miranda. Being bathed by two maidservants, which would have been humiliating to Andy, had she not already been half asleep. Eating some kind of warm stew and fresh bread and then collapsing into this bed.

 

Andy steadied her breath under the covers and her thoughts focused back on Miranda. The older woman hadn't said anything to her after the silent journey through the night, only given orders for the castle staff to bathe and feed Andy. She thought back at yesterday's ride and the revelation of her new-found feelings surged through Andy like a pack of wild dogs, making it difficult to lie still.

 

She kicked away the covers in an attempt to shake the restlessness from her legs and buried her face in her palms. There was a lingering feeling in her heart, it was sticky and sweet, like honey, but Andy could not pin it down. She must have dreamt something pleasant, she just could not remember what. There was a comfortable warmth in the pit of her stomach and Andy realized she'd just had the best night's sleep in a long time. She'd also eaten the best meal she'd ever had and it was the first time in years that she had woken up without hunger.

 

She took a deep breath and the scent of flowers and clean sheets tickled her nose. She had been bathed, like an infant, in deliciously warm water, with fragrant soaps and oils. A content smile spread across her lips and she rolled her eyes in disbelief that this was going to be her new life.

 

The door swinging open in a loud crash startled her into sitting up again and in waltzed Emily, followed by a maidservant carrying a pitcher of water and some drying sheets.

 

"You're still in bed!" The redhead exclaimed before coming to a stop next to Andy and crossing her arms impatiently. Andy stared at the bed sheets in panic, only to realize they looked clean, no traces of her monthly discomforts. Hmmm, strange, she was sure she had felt...

 

"Well, don't just sit there! Move!" Emily said, her voice rising in pitch. That got Andy to leap out of bed, half falling as she then stood, conscious of wearing nothing but a nightgown, shifting her bare feet on the cold stone floor.

 

The maidservant stepped in to remove the thin cloth from Andy, who could only squeak in surprise and watch in horror as she was washed again and then dressed in undergarments and one of her own, Douglas-made, dresses. It was thinly stitched red linen, not very royal, but tailored to fit snugly around her waist, pushing up her chest with a soft-lined corset. The long, creamy sleeves were tied with their red silk strings and Andy winced as the fabric touched the scabbed markings on her wrists. Oh yes, there was that whole event as well.

 

She sighed when the maidservant helped her into her red slippers and before she could dwell on feeling utterly uncomfortable about being dressed, Emily grabbed her by the elbow and pushed her toward the door.

 

"We need to go down to the kitchen to pick up Miranda's breakfast," she explained while shoving Andy through a series of hallways and down a few stairs. Andy was convinced she would get lost in the castle before the day was over.

 

When they arrived at the kitchen she had to bite her lip to not gasp at the small army of cooks and servants leaning over stoves and juggling ingredients and kitchenware at mind-numbing speeds. Half a pig was being carried in from one side and a small, freckled boy with a white cook's hat drooping over his eyes was lugging in a large hamper of bread. Emily approached a large woman with thick red curls who was leaning over a tray of food.

 

"Is the coffee ready, Holly?" The cook nodded and handed Emily the tray and moved to retrieve a small pot.

 

"Oh, this is Miranda's assistant. She'll be retrieving the meals from now on, so you won't need to send a servant." Emily gestured her head toward Andy who accepted the pot with a tentative smile.

 

"How do you do you? My name is Andy."

 

Holly put her hands on her round hips and regarded Andy with a questioning look. "Assistant?"

 

Emily shrugged her shoulders and nodded before she spun around to leave. "Are you coming or what?" She called over her shoulder. Andy directed another awkward smile at Holly, who had already moved to cut up spring onions, and quickly dashed after Emily, careful not to spill whatever was inside the pot she was carrying.

 

They moved back up the stairs and through the hallways, past Andy's room and further down toward a winding staircase. This must be one of the towers, Andy mused.

 

"Don't trail behind, and bloody well make sure to not spill the coffee," Emily snapped at her. "Miranda will kill you if anything happens to her coffee! That stuff is rare and expensive and with the recent robberies our supply is running out."

 

"Robberies?" Andy asked when they were briskly moving up the steps.

 

Emily, however, did not elaborate and they climbed in silence until coming to a halt in front of a large door. Andy turned toward the window hole behind them and realized they were all the way at the top.

 

"Now, try to not make a fool out of yourself," Emily hissed as she rapped her knuckles against the wood. A soft 'come in' sounded through the door and seemed to curl itself around Andy's neck in a tight squeeze. She swallowed hard and Emily led them into Miranda's chambers.

 

Andy wasn't sure exactly what she had envisioned the chambers of a beautiful princess to be like, but it surely wasn't this. A tall glass window guided the bright morning sun across a large table full of scrolls of notes and drawings. Several burnt-down candles stood between the papers and a pot of ink stood to the side. The few chairs surrounding the table were packed with books and sketches and Andy's eyes grew in amazement at how messy it all was.

 

High shelves lining the rounded walls were stuffed with books and various scattered objects Andy knew no names for, and the wooden floor was sporadically cushioned with intricate carpets. An easel was perched at the side and Andy glanced at the tapestries and paintings lining the high walls.

 

In the far corner, below another window, was the largest bed Andy had ever seen. She was sure it could fit at least four people. It was surrounded by several tall cabinets, no doubt containing Miranda's clothes. Right next to the bed was a wooden stand and perched on top of it was the small, brown owl Andy had spotted on the night of the ball. The bird briefly opened its dark, coal eyes to regard the intruders before fluffing up its feathers and sinking back down into comfortable slumber. Andy had read that owls were nocturnal, but she was surprised that an owl would sleep like this, in a human's bed chambers.

 

On the far wall, below a third, smaller window, were a table and two velvet chairs, one of which was occupied by Miranda, who was now glancing up from her book.

 

"About time," she said evenly. Emily rushed over and quietly placed the tray on the table and glared at the assistant who had been frozen to the spot. Andy managed to move quickly, without stumbling and placed the small pot in front of Miranda with a curtsy. She could see the princess regard her with a slight curl to the lips as she stepped back and tried very hard not to blush.

 

"Good morning," Miranda said softly before closing the book and turning to her breakfast. Andy's heart was pounding again and she tried to distract herself by figuring out what the shocked expression on Emily's face was about.

 

"Emily, take Andréa to breakfast and then meet me at the workshop in half an hour," Miranda instructed without looking up while she peeled an egg. Emily quickly nodded and turned around to leave when she realized Andy wasn't moving. Miranda looked up and raised an eyebrow at her assistant, again the hint of a smile gracing her lips. Andy compulsively smiled back and quickly averted her gaze to the floor. What was she doing? Whatever ridiculous feelings she had for the princess, she needed to get her act together. She was working for her now, she couldn't go around grinning like a silly child.

 

"That's all," Miranda said in that soft tone of hers, a spark briefly lighting up her eyes before she turned back to her food. Andy jerkily curtsied and brushed past a flabbergasted Emily who quickly followed her outside. The look she gave Andy behind the closed door was so sharp it could have sliced a rock in half.

 

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" She threw up her hands in exasperation. Andy, still in a daze, could only blink back at her. "Ugh! Never mind," Emily grunted as she stormed down the long staircase, Andy rushing to keep up. "I don't even understand why she hired you! She doesn't need an assistant! She has dozens of servants!"

 

"She said something about writing letters and updating catalogues," Andy tried.

 

The redhead only huffed. "You mean the two letters she writes every year?"

They raced through another hallway and down a few steps into a small dining room. Several people were sitting along a spacious wooden table, eating what looked like bread and porridge. Andy spotted Douglas to the far left and Emily, who sat down on the other end, dismissed her with a brisk, "meet me at the courtyard in quarter of an hour."

 

Douglas beamed at her as Andy sat down across from him.

 

"Hey there, beautiful." She gave him a brilliant smile. "So how was your first night behind royal walls?" Her friend asked before taking a generous bite from his chunk of bread.

 

Andy stretched her arms lazily behind her head and closed her eyes demonstratively.

 

"Heavenly!" She exhaled with a giggle. "I still can't believe I'm here."

 

Douglas sighed dreamily. "I have my first day with the master tailor today! I get to show him my sketches," he squealed.

 

Andy smiled politely to the servant who had brought over her breakfast and grabbed a spoon to dig in.

 

"So it seems princess Miranda is quite taken with you. Although, Nigel seemed to not really understand why she appointed you as an assistant."

 

Her friend regarded her thoughtfully while chewing. Andy stopped mid-motion, with the spoon hovering halfway below her mouth. "Emily said something similar just a while ago."

 

Her cheery expression visibly paled and she pouted at her friend. "Oh Dougie I have no idea why I'm here or what I'm supposed to be doing."

 

Douglas reached over, patted her hand and smirked. "Right now, you're supposed to eat."

 

Andy stuck out her tongue at him but realizing she didn't have much time, she continued to eat.

 

A short while later Andy found herself racing across the courtyard toward the horse statue where an impatient Emily was tapping her foot on the paving stones.

 

"Where have you been!" The redhead spat, annoyed.

 

"Sorry," Andy tried to catch her breath, "I got lost."

 

Emily just rolled her eyes and turned to walk toward a small building tucked between the chapel and the stables. When they arrived at the door Andy could hear a faint ticking, and stepping through the narrow doorway she realized that Miranda had already started working.

 

The princess stood in the middle of the room in front of a white marble block under a small glass dome in the roof. A thick ray of sunlight illuminated a flurry of dust and reflected off Miranda's white hair like a halo, bathing the older woman in a column of gold. Andy stood in awe at the elegant twitch of Miranda's wrist as she hammered at the chisel in her gloved hand. A long, white apron wrapped around her middle, she still stood with an air of command and elegance. Andy's heartbeat sped up as Miranda paused and shook her head back to flick away the bouncy curl that had fallen over her eyes. Andy was sure she stood before an angel and exhaled with an audible gasp.

 

Miranda's head turned briefly to acknowledge their presence and Emily marched to the back of the workshop to retrieve her own apron. She donned it, muttering under her breath and sat behind a pottery wheel while Andy was still staring at the princess. Miranda stared back, chewing on her bottom lip in contemplation as her eyes travelled up and down Andy's attire.

 

Seemingly coming to a conclusion she turned back toward the marble block and instructed, "take a seat and watch, if you like."

 

Andy nodded shyly and moved to sit in a wooden chair by the window that had a broad view of the room. Emily gawked at Miranda again, her lower jaw quite literally hanging on her breast bone, but the older woman ignored her and began chiseling away at the stone.

 

A few hours passed in relative silence. Andy kept watching in fascination as Miranda transformed the large block, first into a rough outline, but later into the fine details of a female body, draped in a lose toga. Emily was attempting to sculpt a bust in clay, and occasionally cursed wantonly, ignoring the warning looks Miranda shot her.

 

Andy remained quiet on her chair, taking in the flexing of muscles, the distracted flick off hair, the few contemplative sighs and the beautiful backside of Miranda as she worked. The sun shining through the roof light seemed to glide over Miranda's neck and shoulders, wrapping itself around the gift of beauty like a delicate gold wrapper, and Andy felt she could sit and stare at her forever. She was interrupted occasionally by Miranda turning to look at her, and giving a small smirk. Andy wasn't sure how she was supposed to react, so she just smirked back as sweetly as she could after having been caught staring.

 

Around midday the door quietly opened and Princess Serena peeked her head in. "Aunt Miranda, could I borrow Emily for the afternoon?"

 

Emily looked up and her face started to radiate immediately at the sight of the younger princess.

 

"Go ahead," the white-haired woman nodded and Emily shot toward the door, shedding the apron on the way before grabbing onto Serena and shoving her out with a giggle.

 

"What was that all about?" Andy asked, more to herself.

 

Miranda gave an elegant sniff and waved a gloved hand. "Young love."

 

Andy's eyes grew wide. "What?" She squeaked.

 

However Miranda had already turned back to her work and continued chiseling. Andy sat stiffly on her chair, ears beginning to glow with embarrassed heat as she wondered if Miranda really meant that kind of love. She glanced back at the older woman who was working the chisel down the neck of the marble woman. Andy saw the beautiful lines take shape under the precise blows and was completely mesmerized when Miranda paused to trace the curve between neck and shoulder with her hand.

 

"Hmmm. I think we are done for today," she mumbled, putting down hammer and chisel on a nearby table and stripping off her gloves. Andy abruptly rose as Miranda stepped closer and took off the apron, her eyes never leaving Andy's. Feeling herself drown in the blue pools, Andy opened her lips to gasp for air which drew Miranda's gaze to her mouth.

 

The princess moved even closer, now standing only about a foot away from Andy, and her gaze dropped lower, to Andy's cleavage. Andy felt that warmth reach out to her again, drawing her soul closer to the woman in front of her. She dragged her eyes up to the white hair and that stubborn curl framing the side of Miranda's face. A thin layer of marble dust had settled on the flawless skin and Andy thought it looked a lot like tiny snowflakes, glistening in the sunlight.

 

The older woman, who still held the apron in one hand, peeked back up at Andy's eyes and the corners of her mouth curled up in, what Andy could only describe as a mischievous grin. Slowly raising her free hand Miranda gently drew her index finger across Andy's skin just below the collar bones. They both gasped at the contact and Andy immediately felt her cheeks explode into bright red. Seemingly a little stunned at her own reaction, Miranda's lips parted and she drew in a deep breath before withdrawing her hand and holding it before Andy.

 

"Dust," she stated softly and showed the tiny white specks on the tip of her finger to the younger woman. Andy swallowed hard at the sudden idea to reach out and wipe the dust off Miranda's forehead in return, but she couldn't move.

 

So she watched in her rigid state, and with her heart galloping faster than Jura on his best days, as Miranda suddenly leaned closer, her face only a few inches away, her eyes unreadable. Andy felt all her strength rush to the pit of her stomach and gather there in a ball of delicious heat that slowly sank lower. Miranda's skin was tinged in delicate pink and the older woman averted her gaze to something behind Andy's shoulder, seemingly reaching up. Just when Andy thought she would die from the not-quite touch of their cheeks Miranda slowly drew back and stood before Andy, her chest rising heavily.

 

Coming back down from the rush of emotions Andy realized that Miranda had only leaned over to hang up the apron on the hook behind Andy's chair. She felt incredibly silly and stepped to the side, creating some distance between her and the other woman.

 

"I think I need to clean up," she said, less shaky than she had feared. Miranda nodded and looked down to her hands that had started to fidget.

 

"Join me in the library this afternoon?" It had come out a little timid but Andy couldn't be sure whether she had imagined it because the princess would surely never sound timid.

 

"Yes." Andy said shyly. "Do... do you require anything else?"

 

Miranda looked up, the delicate curl of her lips back in place and she slightly stuck out her chin. "That's all."

 

Andy curtsied and quickly left. Outside the workshop she gulped down several large breaths of the cold afternoon air, hoping it would cool off the burning on her cheeks. She thought of Miranda, her skin, her hair, those lips, those eyes and the sound of the gasp she had made when their skin had touched. A fresh blush crept upward from her spine and she felt even surer now of her feelings toward Miranda. It was everything she had read about. And more.

 

Her legs, rejuvenated by the emotions coursing through her veins, swiftly carried her back into the castle. Finding a small wash basin in her room she set about cleaning her skin and upon glancing into the wall mirror she realized her hair was covered in a thin film of dust as well. She untied it from its ribbon and brushed until it was shining and lazily falling around her shoulders. Then she brushed off any remaining dust from her clothes and after one last glance into the mirror she squared her shoulders and left for the library. If she could find it, that was.

 

Which she couldn't. After only a few minutes she was hopelessly lost, walking solemnly through yet another hallway. Nothing looked familiar. Guards kept readily opening doors for her and she had the feeling she was moving further away from her goal with every step she took.

 

"Well hello there!" A familiar voice called out from behind. Andy cringed before she put on her most charming smile and turned to greet Prince Christian.

 

"Your highness."

 

He walked up to her and gave a toothy grin. "All alone?" He quipped.

 

Andy suppressed a shudder and shook her head.

 

"No, I'm meeting Princess Miranda in the library. I work for her now."

 

The prince's smile vanished. "Oh." He seemed confused. "But why are you in the wing of the chambers of the royal family then?"

 

Andy grimaced apologetically. "Well, I'm kind of lost."

 

"I see," he said, the smile returning to his face. "Well, I could escort you," he gallantly offered his elbow, but could not suppress a wiggle to his eyebrows.

 

"I wouldn't trust him, if I were you," came from behind Andy.

 

Christian's face fell again and Andy turned to see Princess Serena approach them. She glared at her brother and then smiled at Andy.

 

"I'll take you. My brother has the reputation of being misleading to the ladies. I also doubt he'd know the location of a place that only has books."

 

Encouraged by a wink directed at her Andy could barely suppress a giggle. Serena nodded her head and began to walk into the direction Andy had just come from. After a fleeting curtsy to the dumbstruck prince, Andy ran to catch up with Serena.

 

"Thank you," she whispered, her face a picture of relief.

 

"Aunt Miranda would not like you running," Serena said, the stern tone slightly distorted by her smile.

 

They were ushered through a series of doors and Andy realized she would probably never find her way around the castle.

 

"You're so different from your brother," Andy said before she realized that her mouth had even moved. The princess did not seem to mind, though.

 

"Same father, different mothers."

 

Another door was opened for them.

 

"My mother was a court dancer. She died at childbirth and the King took me in as a baby."

 

Andy gasped. "Oh, I'm very sorry!"

 

Serena waved it off. "I never knew her and although Queen Constantina never accepted me until her death a few years ago, I grew up being loved." A soft smile graced Serena's lips. "Aunt Miranda sort of raised me. She's a lot younger than father, but she always took care of me."

 

Andy felt warmth envelope her heart at the thought of Miranda caring for a baby Serena.

 

"My own mother died when I was ten." Andy allowed as they turned a corner. Serena glanced over to her. "Now it is I, who is sorry."

 

Andy nodded and gave a sad smile. "At least I partially grew up with her. Neither of us seems to have been very lucky with our stepmothers."

 

Serena gave a small chuckle, but then stopped walking and became serious. "I've heard what happened, and I'm sorry. Are you alright?" She turned to Andy with concern written on her slightly bronze features.

 

Andy nodded and gave a reassuring smile. "I am now. Thank you."

 

Serena smiled back and put a soft hand on Andy's shoulder. "Aunt Miranda really likes you. She was very impressed when she returned from the hunt that day."

 

Andy's eyes widened a little and she felt her number one enemy, the blush, creeping back onto her cheeks.

 

"She couldn't talk about much else that evening. And when you didn't show up at the court the day after the ball she got very worried and went on and on about the way you left. Someone had been chasing you."

 

Andy confirmed with a slight jerk of her chin. "That was my stepmother."

 

Serena's eyes glowed with kindness as she lowered her voice. "She's never acted this way before. She's certainly never ridden out to rescue a maiden in distress."

 

Andy's ears glowed fiercely and she couldn't look at Serena any longer, who took notice and gave an amused chuckle. "Well, we're here."

 

Andy looked up to see the familiar large doors of the library. "Th... thank you for escorting me."

 

Serena smiled. "No, thank _you_ for the company! I can certainly see why Emily is so jealous of you." She winked and turned around to leave in the direction they had come from.

 

As Andy turned toward the library doors she tried to organize her thoughts and feelings. After having learned about Serena's mother and Miranda's role in her upbringing her feelings for the white-haired princess had only doubled. The thought of Miranda worrying about her, combined with the look in those blue eyes when she had found Andy tied up in the attic made Andy's chest swell with so much warmth and happiness that she felt like she would float any minute now. Andy was beginning to feel confident that Miranda might harbour similar feelings to her own.

 

With a deep breath Andy opened the doors and slipped through as quietly as she could. The fireplace was lit and bathed the large room in a golden, dancing glow. On one of the sofas facing the fire she saw the short white bob and the soft lines of Miranda's shoulders. The happiness in her chest guiding her forward Andy walked around the wide seat until Miranda looked up from the book on her lap, greeting her with a soft smile. Andy's breath caught at the sight of the older woman curled up, her feet tucked under her legs, leaning onto the armrest with one elbow, her chin perched on those delicate fingers and the other hand loosely holding the book in place.

 

They regarded each other for a while, lips curled into smiles, eyes shining, chests heaving gently. After a moment Miranda placed her hand on the cushion next to her and spoke softly. "Come sit with me."

 

Andy complied as gracefully as she could whilst feeling she might burst from the tension inside. She tried to sit straight, her knees pressed together and her hands resting at the side of her legs. She felt the sofa cushion shift as Miranda uncurled and returned her feet to the floor, setting the book on the table beside her.

 

Neither of them spoke and they sat by the crackling fire staring at the carpet. Andy dared to glance over and Miranda turned to regard her with a raised eyebrow and her lips drew together in questioning amusement.

 

"So, um," And looked back to the carpet, "will you tell me why you really hired me? I keep hearing from all sides that you don't actually need an assistant."

 

The older woman sniffed to suppress a small chuckle. "Is that right?" She said softly.

 

Andy looked at her and just stared expectantly. Miranda began to fidget with her hands and looked straight into the fire.

 

"It's true," the soft flicker of flames danced across her skin, just like on the night of the ball. "I do not require an assistant." She quickly glanced over at Andy before returning her gaze to the fireplace. "I hired you...," a hand trailed up to play with a delicate earring. "I hired you, because it seemed the only option at the time... to see you again."

 

She turned back toward Andy, uncertainty playing across her features. Andy knew she should be nervous, her heart should jump out of chest, but when she looked into those blue eyes, darkened with raw emotion, she felt a warm stillness settle in her belly and she smiled. "So. Here I am," she raised her shoulders briefly for emphasis.

 

Miranda gave a soft nod and looked back down to the hands in her lap. "Here you are."

 

The silence between them was thick with unspoken feelings.

 

"I really like your hair down like that." Miranda said in nearly a whisper.

 

"Thank you," Andy whispered herself, afraid to break the connection they were sharing. She felt a tickling sensation on her thumb and looked down to find Miranda softly running her index finger over the back of her hand. So slowly, just a whisper of a touch. The sensation travelled up Andy's arm into her chest and spread down her spine to settle in her abdomen. She loved this feeling, and she knew she wanted more.

 

She carefully shifted her hand and held Miranda's wrist to turn it over on its back. Gently pushing under the older woman's curled-up fingers she lifted and straightened them outward while tenderly sliding her palm over Miranda's. Once they were fully stretched she entwined their fingers and lazily stroked the other woman's thumb with her own. Miranda, who had been watching their hands the whole time, gasped and looked back up at Andy. Their eyes locked and everything around them disappeared; the library forgotten, and the fire wasn't a match for the intense heat between them. Nothing mattered, except Miranda's warm hand reaching for Andy's cheek, urging her forward. Time seemed to slow down and Andy's head went empty. Nothing else existed, only Miranda.

 

Their lips met and the world went still. Andy could not even hear the rushing of blood in her ears anymore. Softness encircled her, pulling her closer, as Miranda's lips began to move against her own. The tender fingers on her cheek glided to the back of her neck and she felt a gentle pull, pressing their mouths together even tighter. A moan forced her lips apart and their entwined fingers separated to slide up each other's arms and around their backs.

 

The feeling of Miranda softly sucking on her bottom lip ignited the volcano in Andy's belly and she pressed a hand into the other woman's lower back. They moved in closer, their chests touching in a clash of softness, eliciting another moan from both of them and Andy took the opportunity to close her mouth around Miranda's bottom lip, suckling and drawing her tongue over the quivering skin.

 

Miranda's hand slipped into dark tresses and gently rubbed at the base of Andy's skull. It sent another ripple down the younger woman's spine, joining the overflowing pool of heat in her abdomen. When Miranda's other hand trailed down Andy's side their tongues met. Tips touching first, stroking softly and moving against each other in slow waves. Another shudder went through Andy as Miranda licked the inside of her mouth, breathing heavily through her delicate nostrils.

 

Streaks of molten liquid were now running down between Andy's thighs and all she knew was that she wanted more. No, needed more. She pressed their chests even closer, fully holding onto Miranda's shoulder with one arm while her other hand trailed up to Miranda's face to cup a burning cheek.

 

By now they were both breathing heavily in order to draw enough air through only their noses. Andy was the first to lean back, Miranda's mouth following along, not wanting let go yet.

 

"Can't. Breathe," Andy panted heavily whilst pressing her hot forehead to Miranda's.

 

"Ugh," was all the other woman could reply. They sat for a while, their breaths mingling, chests rising and falling in harmony, arms tightly wrapped around each other and their noses touching.

 

"Hmmm," Miranda smiled. "Hmmm, indeed." Andy exclaimed with a brilliant smile of her own.

 

Just when the older woman was about to lean in for another kiss, the doors were brutally opened and the two women jerked apart just in time before Emily stormed in. Totally oblivious to their state, the redhead moved in front of Miranda and nearly shrieked.

 

"They arrested the coffee-thieves!"

 

The annoyed look on Miranda's face was quickly replaced by alertness and she rose immediately.

 

"Are they here?" she asked, and Andy wasn't sure if the slight pitch shift in her voice had to do with her sudden excitement, or the activity they had been involved in just before Emily had to come and ruin it all.

 

Emily nodded. "Just rode in. They're actually leading them in front of the King as we speak."

 

"Alright, let's go!" Miranda instructed and followed an already running Emily toward the door.

 

Andy remained dumbstruck on the sofa, feeling as if her heart had just been ripped from her chest. Near the door Miranda turned and raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

 

Reluctantly Andy moved toward the other woman, her steps heavy with confusion. Was that it? What they had just done would be easily forgotten the moment they were interrupted? Andy couldn't help the pout appearing on her lips but Miranda just smiled gently and reached for Andy's hands to pull her into a tight embrace.

 

"We'll continue this," she paused to deliver a quick kiss, "... later! I promise." Andy allowed a soft smile and nodded.

 

"Now let's go."

 

Miranda pulled Andy by the hand through the many hallways until they arrived at the throne room, where the ball had been, and moved toward the stairs where Emily stood, bouncing on her heels excitedly. At least two dozen guards were ushering in a group of men and made them kneel in front of the king. Their clothes were ripped, their hair dirty and some sported superficial wounds. They clearly had been struggling against arrest. As the king rose from his seat Andy glanced over to see a satisfied, and somewhat evil smile play across Miranda's features. Well, if they were the thieves who had stolen Miranda's shipments of coffee, they deserved what was coming for them.

 

Stepping in front of one of the men the King raised his sceptre. "You." He pointed it at the cowering man. "Stand."

 

The man stood, trembling, his head hanging low between his shoulders. "Is it true. Have you been intercepting our shipments?" Andy thought it was amusing how the King's voice remained even, just like Miranda's, and still sounded very dangerous. The man cowered lower.

 

"Speak!" The King said more firmly this time. The man slowly nodded and said, barely audible, "Yes, your Majesty."

 

There was something familiar about him, Andy thought. She moved closer to the railing of the stairs and squinted her eyes. As the man raised his head to give the King a pleading look, it struck Andy.

 

"Father?"

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The room had gone completely quiet and every single pair of eyes moved to Andy. For a short moment it didn't matter that she had just interrupted the King and had the entire court looking at her. Her sole focus was her father, on his knees, in front of His Majesty, looking roughed-up and admitting to a crime. When the outraged look on the King's face registered, Andy staggered slightly, falling into a curtsy as low as she could to hide her burning cheeks and stammering a string of apologies. She felt completely lost and torn between the wish to die of embarrassment and the urge to protect her father, criminal or not.

 

A warm hand on her back urged her up and Miranda's voice remained even as it travelled across the large hall. "Maximillian, please carry on."

 

The King regarded the two of them briefly and then turned his attention back to the prisoners. Richard, however, still looked at his daughter with wide eyes. Andy flinched as she saw the king step closer to her father and clear his throat.

 

Miranda removed her hand from Andy's back and whispered, "Emily, escort Andréa into the hallway."

 

The redhead's unhappy look was countered by an icy, commanding stare from the older woman and Emily quickly moved to pull Andy by her dress. Confused brown eyes sought out blue ones but Miranda had already turned her attention back toward the scene on the lower level. Andy was too shocked to protest and stumbled after Emily until the door was closed behind them.

 

"Thanks to you, I'm going to miss all the fun," Emily scoffed once she had let go of Andy's dress. She walked a few paces and then turned around to regard the other woman with a softened expression. "Is that really your father in there?"

 

Andy who had been staring off into space, faced Emily and as it dawned on her she slowly nodded. Suddenly it all started to make sense. The many "journeys" her father had gone on. The pieces of silver he had continuously brought home and handed over to Clarissa, which were more than he had ever earned from selling a good horse. However Andy could still not imagine her father doing something as despicable as robbery. It seemed bizarre.

 

Andy must have looked truly lost because Emily refrained from mocking her any further and moved to sit down on the stairs around the corner. Her mind racing a hundred miles a second, Andy moved to join her. She sat and drew up her knees and leaned forward to hug them.

 

"What..." she faltered and continued in a barely audible whisper, "what's going to happen to my father?" The redhead did not respond and the silence spoke for itself. Feeling the heat of tears push at her eyes Andy hid her face in her palms and let her head drop to her lap.

 

She cried as quietly as she could. She knew Emily didn't particularly like her or had patience for an emotional outburst. So it startled her when she felt a tentative hand on her shoulder, lightly patting her, as if unsure about how to display such a basic act of compassion. Andy thought it best not to acknowledge it but felt herself calm down a little.

 

The sound of an opening door forced up her head. She heard brisk steps approaching and then Miranda's face peeked around the corner.

 

"Ah, there you are!"

 

Andy wasn't sure if she should be relieved or terrified. She hadn't liked the evil little grin on Miranda's face right before she had come to recognize her father. Miranda had seemed thrilled at the idea of punishing whoever had made the mistake of laying hands on her coffee shipments. Andy didn't dare to look at the older woman. She was probably very angry, not only about disturbing the King, but also about the fact that it had been Andy's father who was responsible for the low supply of coffee in the castle. A fresh stream of tears spilled from her eyes.

 

From the corner of her eye Andy watched Miranda step closer and effortlessly sit a step below her. A hand reaching for her knee made her look back into those blue eyes, which held none of the earlier triumph. Instead Andy found concern and slight confusion. Miranda's thumb was rubbing soothingly through the fabric of her dress and Andy hiccupped, forcing her tears to stop. The tiny smile on the older woman's lips made her feel safe and when Miranda moved her hand away from Andy's knee to trail her thumb tenderly across the tear stains on her cheek Andy knew that she loved Miranda.

 

Warmth welled up inside of her. It was different from the molten heat she had felt earlier and it caressed the very core of her being. She had the urge to reach out and pull the princess closer but she was acutely aware of Emily watching them. Miranda's warm palm slid across her cheek and Andy exhaled loudly. Yes. This was it. The one feeling she had only known from books, and whose existence she had grown to doubt. She lost herself in the blue eyes, seeing only affection, and she knew everything would be alright.

 

"So, what will happen to... the prisoners?" The redhead blurted, dragging the other two from yet another intense moment.

 

Miranda stood and offered her hand to Andy. "They are being sent to prison for now." She tugged the younger woman down the few steps. "They will have a trial tomorrow."

 

Andy came to a stop right in front of Miranda, her face full of worry about the possible outcome of such a trial. Gently brushing a few messy strands of hair out of Andy's face the princess continued softly. "I... persuaded the King to not apply... the common punishment this time."

 

At this Andy couldn't help herself and she leaned in and enveloped the older woman in a tight hug, burying her wet face in the crook of her slender neck. Andy's whispered "thank you" was acknowledged with a slight nod and a soothing rub on her shaky back.

 

"Now. It's late and time for supper." Miranda drew away from Andy, but entwined their fingers and turned to her speechless apprentice. "Emily, have the servants bring two portions to my room tonight."

 

The redhead nodded quietly, her eyes darting slowly between Andy and Miranda. "Oh, and inform the kitchen that Andréa will not be fetching breakfast in the mornings. The servants will keep doing those kinds of tasks."

 

Emily gave another slow nod and kept looking at the two women in front of her. Realization travelled across her features and her eyes widened. "Oh!" She exclaimed, her lips remaining a circle for a few moments.

 

"That's all," Miranda said quietly, the brief smirk leaking through her voice.

 

"Uhm, yes, Miranda." Emily spun around and took off as fast as she could without outright running.

 

Suddenly alone with Miranda again, Andy felt shy. She was relieved that her father was safe for now, so she took the liberty to let her thoughts trail back to the earlier events in the library. The blush creeping across her face jumped over the small gap and continued its conquest on Miranda's cheeks as the older woman seemed to realize the direction Andy's mind had taken.

 

Miranda gently pulled Andy by their joined hands and whispered. "Come."

 

They walked up to Miranda's room in silence, occasionally glancing at each other with a smile. The servants had already started the fire and is was warm and dry when the princess guided Andy into the room. A soft hooting alerted them to the wakefulness of the owl and Miranda led Andy to the wooden stand next to the bed and reached out to gently stroke the bird's head.

 

"Andréa, I want you to meet Rosalie."

 

The small animal seemed to lean into Miranda's touch and Andy was sure it was puffing up its throat in pleasure. She stepped closer and looked at Miranda for permission. "Go ahead," the older woman nodded.

 

"Good evening Rosalie. I'm Andy." She reached out and used her index finger to stroke the brown plumage.

 

Miranda watched the younger woman interact with the owl and another smile graced her features.

 

"She knows who you are. She actually made me attend the ball." The white lock of hair fell forward as Miranda lowered her head to look at their still joined hands. "I hadn't planned on going. I detest balls. But Rosalie..." she gave Andy's hand a soft squeeze and looked back up. "She knew you'd be there."

 

Andy smiled at Miranda and then at the bird. "Thank you, Rosalie."

 

A soft rapping at the door startled them and Andy let go of Miranda's hand. She still wasn't sure what the boundaries were of what they were doing. Miranda was after all still a princess. When the servants carried in their meal Miranda motioned for Andy to sit at the table and then moved to open the window so Rosalie could fly out for her hunt.

 

Once the servants had left, Miranda sat down across from Andy and regarded her thoughtfully. Andy looked back into those blue eyes and she thought she saw uncertainty so she reached over and took Miranda's hand into her own again.

 

"You may hold my hand in front of the servants, Andréa." The older woman's voice carried a bit of ice in it but Andy realized this was because Miranda felt unsure.

 

She gently stroked her fingers. "I will from now on, I promise."

 

Miranda's eyes lit up and Andy thought she might truly drown in their incredible depth. Their mutual smiles connected them across their steaming plates.

 

"Eat now, Andréa."

 

They ate quietly, the silence being comfortable and full of shy smiles and lightly stroking fingers. When her plate was half empty Miranda put down her fork and began to intently study every movement Andy made. The way she scooped up vegetables, the way she raised the food to her mouth, the way her lips closed around the fork and especially the way she chewed and absently licked her lips. After swallowing another bite and getting really self-conscious Andy leaned back and gave a pout.

 

"Why are you staring at me?"

 

Miranda smiled gently. "You are adorable when you eat."

 

Warmth spread from her belly and up her neck to set her cheeks on fire and Andy had trouble breathing. Hearing such things from the older woman made her happy and more confident about her feelings. She was certain now that this was love and it might be a little strange to have it directed at another woman, but when Andy thought about Nate or Prince Christian and then looked at the beautiful person in front of her, she knew that it was right.

 

Miranda stroked Andy's fingers gently and slightly leaned across the table. "Andréa, now that we've established that I do not need you as my assistant..." she lowered her eyes shyly. "Well... I still would like for you to stay here with me." Her hooded eyes found Andy's. "As my companion."

 

Andy rose from the chair on impulse and it startled the other woman. She walked around and shuffled the table away from Miranda, who looked at her with doubt swirling among the blue of her eyes. Without hesitation, Andy slung her hands around the older woman's neck and slid onto her lap with both legs dangling down to one side. She ran one hand up and through the soft white locks and put her forehead to Miranda's, nuzzling her nose. She whispered, "I would love to."

 

They both broke out in little grins and Andy giggled as she rubbed her cheek against Miranda's. The princess reached behind Andy and locked her arms behind her back.

 

"Thank you."

 

They gazed at each other, lost in the depth of their eyes and the sincerity behind their smiles. After a moment Miranda raised a hand to gently pull Andy's chin toward her. Their lips met softly, without urgency. It was a kiss full of tenderness and reassurance. Andy felt safe, like nothing in the world could harm her anymore. She felt the arm around her pull her closer and the hand on her chin travel into her hair to gently rub against the base of her neck.

 

Andy felt the fire in her abdomen begin to rise as the tip of Miranda's tongue slowly trailed across her bottom lip. She inhaled deeply through her nose to commit Miranda's smell to memory.

 

A knock on the door made them pull apart but Miranda's hands stayed wrapped around Andy possessively, signalling for her to remain where she was.

 

"Come in."

 

Andy had to smirk at the slight annoyance in Miranda's voice. The door opened and a servant ushered a royal messenger into the room. The young man hesitated a bit when he saw them, but collected himself, clasped his hands behind his back and straightened his shoulders.

 

"Your Highness, I have news from the King."

 

Miranda nodded for him to continue.

 

"The prisoners have been escorted to the cellars and will receive food. Their trial will commence tomorrow around midday and Andrea Sachston is being summoned as a witness."

 

Andy's body stiffened, but Miranda began to trace warm circles on her back and turned to the messenger.

 

"Tell my brother that she will attend. That's all."

 

Then she motioned for the servant to clean the table. "Have two portions of breakfast sent up tomorrow. Andréa will be eating with me."

 

The servant gave a quick bow and followed out behind the young messenger. Andy beamed at the thought of spending breakfast with Miranda, however, the prospect of having to speak in front of the King during a trial made her apprehensive.

 

Miranda dipped her chin and raised her eyes. "Do not worry. I will make sure your father will not be harmed."

 

Andy nodded and relaxed into the other woman's embrace.

 

"Miranda? You should know that I understand he will have to face punishment, if he is indeed guilty." She reached up to slowly trace Miranda's jaw line, keeping her eyes on her fingers as they moved down toward the pointy chin.

 

"The relationship between my father and I..." she briefly looked back at blue eyes, "... well it hasn't been that warm since Clarissa and her daughter came to live with us."

 

Miranda nodded gently, not wishing to shake off Andy's fingers.

 

"When my mother was still alive, he'd take me hunting or we would go riding for hours, just to spend time together."

 

"He taught you how to use the crossbow?" The older woman asked distractedly while Andy's fingers fleetingly brushed across her lips. Andy nodded and became fixated on Miranda's soft mouth.

 

"Father taught me to ride and hunt, and how to care for horses. My mother taught me to read and write and how to be kind." Her thumb was now stroking Miranda's bottom lip. "I think, when my mother died, something in my father died along with her."

 

Despite the sad memories, Andy felt life shooting through her veins. She realized that being able to share this with Miranda meant a lot. The safety and warmth radiating off the other woman, clawed at Andy's soul and she was convinced Miranda's spirit and her own were one.

 

Touching Miranda's soft skin seemed to expand her consciousness and heighten her senses. Her own skin became more sensitive, her ears could pick up the slightest shift in the other woman's breathing and she could smell the distinct fragrance of vanilla, bathing oils and marble dust radiating off Miranda.

 

She moved her fingers once more, only to have Miranda open her lips slightly and pull at Andy's thumb with her teeth. The sensation of a warm, wet tongue against her skin sent a pleasant shiver down her spine and Andy welcomed the now familiar feeling of gathering heat below her belly. She could not suppress a moan when Miranda began to rhythmically suck on the thumb, her tongue pressing against it in waves.

 

Heart pounding in her ears, chest heaving with shallow breaths and cheeks and ears flushing a dark crimson, Andy could only watch her thumb disappear between those soft, warm lips. It dawned on her that the ridiculous things Lily had once described about what happened between a man and a woman who became intimate, actually looked frighteningly appealing when adding Miranda to the picture. The thought of the princess moving her hands under her garments flooded Andy with such intensity that she jerked her hand away from Miranda's mouth, immediately missing the contact.

 

The other woman sent her a crooked smirk and began to push Andy up. "Flip one leg over," she instructed.

 

With her muscles buzzing like a beehive Andy managed to sit back down, a leg dangling to either side of Miranda's lap and her dress bunched up at her knees. Warm hands on her lower back pulled her hips closer and her abdomen softly collided with Miranda's body. It forced her eyes closed and a moan from her lips. Gentle fingers tugged at her scalp and she soon found her mouth on Miranda's, swiftly being entered by that hot tongue.

 

Andy could do nothing but hold on to Miranda's shoulders when the older woman moved one hand up to pull their chests together, and lower the other to the soft swells of Andy's backside. She felt like she was about to faint. She tried to focus on the tongue dancing against hers, on the sweet flavour of Miranda's mouth, listening to their joined heartbeats and the soft rustle of fabric when Miranda began to rub her behind.

 

A deep, startling moan forced Andy to break their kiss and she raised her flushed face upward in an attempt not to suffocate.

 

"Shh, easy... breathe," Miranda whispered against her throat and proceeded to trail soft kisses just below her jaw.

 

The hand around her shoulders slid down to her waist and a thumb stroked firmly along the inside of her hip bone. Andy whimpered when Miranda moved down along her abdomen, drawing languid circles on her clothed skin which was set ablaze at the contact. Not entirely sure why, Andy felt herself push forward and into Miranda's touch. The sensation of soft hair gliding against her cheek as the princess began to suck on her pulse point, combined with the two hands so close to her molten heat, clouded Andy's brain and all coherent thoughts left her.

 

"I... I..." she could not even speak.

 

"Shh, darling. It's alright, I have you." Miranda mumbled against her skin as she moved her face lower and kissed Andy's chest.

 

Entirely out of reflex Andy's hands flew to pull the older woman's head closer as she felt the warm tongue slide down between the swell of her breasts. At the same time the hand on her backside grabbed tighter and the fingers at her front glided down her thigh.

 

"Miranda," she hissed when those fingers lifted the hem of her dress and proceeded to slide back up her leg.

 

Feeling Miranda's warm hands against the thin fabric of her undergarments, Andy stiffened. The hot liquid from her middle had spilled between her legs, and she was suddenly embarrassed and worried to spoil Miranda's gown.

 

The older woman raised her head, leaving behind a cold trail on Andy's flushed chest. She gave a reassuring smile and leaned her forehead to Andy's.

 

"It's alright, please let me take care of you."

 

The affection in Miranda's eyes made Andy's heart sting and she felt herself nod. Their eyes never leaving each other, Miranda slid her hand higher and ever so slowly cupped the area between her legs. Andy's eyes went wide and she swallowed hard. Allowing Miranda to touch her so intimately felt so right, so perfect. As if she belonged there. Andy pressed her hips closer, pushing into the other woman's touch. She felt the warmth of Miranda's palm through the linen fabric and wrapped both her arms tightly around the princess, pulling her as close as she could.

 

Soft lips found her earlobe and began to suckle as Andy continued to push against Miranda's hand in a slow rhythm, guided by the hand still massaging her backside. She heard herself hum and moan with each forward thrust and Miranda whispered soft words of encouragement into her ear.

 

"Keep going, darling. That's it."

 

Driven by a mysterious force that seemed to pick up her body and push her toward a cliff, Andy felt her movements increase in speed. She buried her face in the soft skin between Miranda's shoulder and neck and tightened her arms around the other woman, knowing that she was the anchor that would keep her grounded. Breath coming in short, heavy gasps she hooked her feet around the back of the chair to pull herself even closer against Miranda.

  


She was floating in a huge, wild river, being pushed toward the edge of an explosive waterfall. The burning area between her thighs became the center of her existence, where Miranda melted into her, joining them in body and spirit. A ripple went through her, violently shoving her toward the edge. She could hear the thunderous water pound in her ears, or was it her own blood? Holding onto Miranda her body thrust frantically, wave after wave crashing over her as she seemed to jolt into the air. Suddenly her body stiffened and she began to fall along with the violent water, hot foam surrounding her as she clung to Miranda and screamed.

 

For a while she was only aware of the warm body in her arms. She felt like she was under water, struggling to reach the surface, but the soft murmur of Miranda's voice guided her upward.

 

"Andréa. My Andréa."

 

Her lungs burned from the large gasps of air she was drawing and the older woman held her tenderly, stroking her hair.

 

"Shh, you're safe, my darling."

 

Andy was overwhelmed with emotions. Her strength slowly returning, she tightened her grip on Miranda once more and nuzzled the soft neck. Tears welled up in her eyes when she could no longer contain the tenderness that burst from her heart. Miranda gently removed her hand from between them and rubbed soothing circles over her back.

 

They remained like that for a while until Andy's breath had slowed to deep, even movements of her chest. She shyly pulled away from Miranda, staring at the wrinkled, bunched-up dress on her lap. Delicate fingers wiped the moisture from her cheeks and reached to pull up her chin. She felt embarrassed but as soon as she looked into the older woman's face and saw such depth of emotions in the twinkling blue, she felt complete. Like she had finally come home after a long, lonely journey.

 

Andy felt as if she had the sun trapped inside her chest as it wrapped her in such luxurious warmth and happiness that she began to grin so brightly that it hurt her cheeks. She leaned in to kiss Miranda. Their lips fell against each other, salty with tears, solidifying their connection in soft, calm motions.

 

When they pulled away, Miranda brushed the damp strands of hair from Andy's forehead and gave her a sheepish look.

 

"Stay with me tonight."

 

Andy leaned forward to briefly nuzzle Miranda's nose and whispered, "there is no place I would rather be."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go to bed." It was uttered in merely a whisper, but Andy had heard it and it had travelled straight to her heart. They got up from the chair and Miranda pulled her toward the large bed.

 

They stood facing each other and Andy felt unsure what to do next. The older woman gave a slight smirk and began to undress. The sight of soft expanses of ivory skin being revealed one by one bound Andy to the spot and froze every muscle in her body, with the exception of her heart, which had picked up a frightening pace.

 

Miranda slid out of her dress and hung it across a nearby chair. Underneath she wore an undershirt that reached to just above her knees and was made of a shimmering kind of fabric. Her legs were clad in stockings of the same material and the candle light of the room painted small, flowing ripples of yellow and orange across the tiny wrinkles.

 

"Silk from Firenze," Miranda explained as she slowly slid her fingers over the material across her chest.

 

Andy swallowed hard and with shaky fingers she reached toward the softness. She slowly trailed her fingers down Miranda's side, forcing a soft moan from the other woman.

 

"May I touch you?" Andy asked sheepishly.

 

She all of a sudden felt shy, overwhelmed by her own urge to feel the other woman against her fingers. She had never felt such desire before. It boiled her blood and hammered in her skull, leaving her confused and anxious. Miranda dipped her head and then nodded back at her through hooded lids. The way Miranda looked at her clawed at Andy's heart and she knew she wanted to make Miranda writhe with the same pleasure she had just experienced herself. Focused on that goal Andy lost all remaining doubt and stepped forward, gently cupping Miranda's reddened cheeks, and pulled her closer for a kiss.

 

Their tongues danced together, reflecting their bodies which were entwined in a tight embrace. Andy's hands rubbed across the silk, revelling in the warmth of Miranda's skin seeping through the thin fabric. The princess had her arms wrapped around Andy's neck, resting loosely on her shoulders and hummed as Andy stroked the inside of her mouth. The noises the other woman was making sent more ripples down to Andy's center and she felt her hands lifting up the hem of Miranda's shirt and sliding beneath. When she made contact with the warm skin of Miranda's belly she knew for sure her hands were on fire.

 

Miranda moaned into her mouth and Andy instinctively slipped her hands around her waist to pull them closer together. She trailed her nails up the soft ripples of Miranda's spine and then slid her palms back down against her ribs. She felt the hints of soft swells and Miranda's head dipped back in a gasp at the contact, breaking their kiss. Andy could not help herself at the view of ivory right in front of her and quickly connected her lips to Miranda's throat. She wasn't sure where any of this was coming from, she had never been intimate before and the books she had read had never gotten to this stage. All she knew was that the wonderful, delicate body in her arms needed to be treasured and loved.

 

Miranda's hands began trailing down her back and grabbed at the fabric of her dress while Andy kissed, suckled and licked the area below Miranda's jaw. Her hands on Miranda's skin glided up her sides again and when she could feel the rise of soft flesh, she felt the burning need to see. She stepped back and pulled Miranda's silk undershirt off in such a swift motion that the other woman looked back at her, startled, and with something else clouding her ice blue eyes. The sudden cold air against her skin made Miranda cover her chest out of reflex but Andy, driven by the fire burning inside her chest, gently reached out and pulled the arms away.

 

Greed had always been a foreign concept to her, however as Andy took in the sight in front of her she knew she wanted Miranda and never ever let her go. Granted Andy had never laid eyes on another woman's nude chest before, but she knew that Miranda was the most beautiful human being in existence.

 

She dropped the silk garment from her hands and stepped forward to kiss the flustered princess.

 

"You are so beautiful, Miranda," she breathed against her lips, before sliding her tongue back into her sweet mouth, stifling the soft whimpers that escaped the other woman's throat. Her hands grabbed Miranda's shoulders, thumbs gently tracing the sharp collar bones, and she gently slid her palms down Miranda's chest.

 

The moment the heel of her hands reached the hardened peaks, Miranda drew a sharp breath through her nose and moaned into her mouth. Andy continued to cup the incredibly soft and slightly heavy mounds, her thumbs tenderly stroking the skin in between. I was the most beautiful thing she had ever felt. The flesh was warm and Miranda's chest was rising with heavy breaths, arching into in her palms in regular motions.

 

Suddenly the older woman withdrew from the kiss and tugged at Andy's dress. "Please..." the breathless plea caused Andy's burning stomach to clench. "... I wish to feel your skin."

 

Trembling fingers were already untying the corset of Andy's gown and warm thumbs slid beneath the fabric, slowly pushing the dress off her shoulders. With a soft rustle it fell to the floor, and before Andy could step out of it she already felt her undershirt being pulled over her head. The shirt floated to the floor as Miranda stood before her, eyes raking over Andy's body, the gaze caressing every inch of skin, which Andy felt buzzing, calling out to the princess.

 

When Miranda stepped forward, time seemed to slow down, and Andy's eyes were glued to the blue warmth staring into her soul. Soft fingers tenderly slipped around her waist and ever so slowly pulled their bodies together.

 

Their synchronized gasps travelled up the high ceiling of the room as their skin touched, breasts gently pressing against each other until their bellies and legs met in the soft rustling of remaining fabric. They snaked their arms around each other and Miranda rested her forehead to Andy's lips who gently kissed the damp hairline.

"I cannot believe that you are here with me," the older woman whispered softly against Andy's throat.

 

Tightening her hold on Miranda, Andy kissed her cheek and replied, "I am here. And I will never leave."

 

Their eyes met in a gaze of reassurance and tenderness and Andy began to slowly press Miranda backward, never loosening her grip on the other woman.

 

They awkwardly stepped out of their shoes, and then Andy gently pushed Miranda onto the bed, allowing her to lie down in the middle, before slowly climbing toward the princess on her hands and knees. Andy couldn't help but picture herself as a lynx, prowling through a winter forest, her hands digging into the duvet like paws into thick snow. Miranda lay stretched out before her, chest heaving, eyes glowing fiercely in the diffuse candle light and her lips curled up in a tender smile. Andy moved her knee over Miranda's hips and shifted forward on her arms until her face was hovering above Miranda's.

 

"Hello," she whispered shyly.

 

The older woman gave a timid chuckle and then reached up to pull Andy's face down for a kiss. It was more demanding than before; their tongues pressing harder, teeth grazing over lips, and Andy felt the hands in her hair pull her even closer. She felt like she was about to lose herself in the warmth of Miranda's mouth. She wanted more. To completely fill the other woman with all her love and affection. She did not understand this feeling, and it made her feel a bit guilty. She wanted to posses Miranda, melt herself into her body. She felt like a wild animal, like that lynx moving in to ravish its prey. She broke the kiss and stared into Miranda's eyes, their breaths mingling in sharp, heavy gasps.

 

What she saw in those blue eyes sent ripples through her abdomen, joining the rekindled burning between her thighs. Miranda _wanted_ to be possessed by her. The older woman seemed to glow. It was a most exquisite sight. The white hair lay gently tousled on the pillow, her forehead was glistening with sweat, the pulse point at the side of her neck was thumping visibly and her cheeks were flushed.

 

Andy felt the older woman's hands leave her hair and glide down her back toward her hips. Miranda pulled their groins together with a determined tug. The sensation forced Andy onto her elbows and she burrowed her face in the crook of Miranda's neck.

 

A knee slid between her thighs and Andy's vision blurred when Miranda made contact with her pulsing center. She grabbed the older woman tightly, sliding her right hand down behind her left buttock and pulling them closer together, her own thigh pressing softly in between Miranda's legs. The heat radiating through the fabric fed the animal in Andy, and she couldn't suppress a soft growl, which in return seemed to elicit a moan from the other woman. This was not enough. The fabric between them felt all wrong. Andy shuffled around and pulled down the bottoms of her undergarments and wriggled out of them in a nearly frenzied motion. She needed to feel all of Miranda. Her skin, her heat.

 

The princess gave a surprised gasp when Andy untied the small ribbon at her waist and dragged the soft silk garment off, together with the stockings. When their bodies reconnected Andy felt like she was about to die. The sensations were too intense. Surely her heart could not keep on beating at such speeds. She lowered her chest to Miranda's, finding those soft lips for a fiery kiss as she pressed her thigh back into Miranda's warm center. She felt moisture immediately coat her skin and a deep moan travelling up the other woman's throat. Her hands travelled up and down Miranda's skin and she didn't know where to touch first. She wanted it all.

 

The woman beneath her began to push upward into her and Andy knew, in order to have Miranda, to possess her, to give her what she was asking for with those eager lips and tongue and soft moans, she needed to touch her there. At the hot center, where Miranda had touched her just a few moments ago. She slowly slid her hand between their bodies, aware of the importance of what she was about to do. Miranda broke their kiss to gasp for air.

 

"Please... Andréa…," she pleaded. It tore into Andy's heart to see Miranda like this, needing her touch, asking for it. Trusting her so completely. It warmed her very soul and she knew Miranda and her were one.

 

Her fingers gently slid into the moist softness and were greeted by a slow thrust of Miranda's hips.

 

"Hmmm."

 

Andy was not sure who had hummed, their bodies were buzzing in unison. She let all her love travel from her heart to her hands and into her fingers as she tenderly stroked between the other woman's legs.

 

"You feel so wonderful," she whispered against Miranda's neck. The princess only grunted in reply, her breath becoming short and ragged. She moved against Andy's fingers in long strokes, and opened her legs wider.

 

Andy was overcome with so much emotion at the offered trust. She wanted to give everything to Miranda, to make her feel everything that was good, everything that was pleasure. Her other hand slipped beneath Miranda's shoulders and she held her close, their chests, slick with sweat, gliding against each other with each motion.

 

"Miranda," she sucked on the spot just below her ear. "Please... let me... I want to..." The older woman moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around her back.

 

"Andréa!" was all she could muster, but her hips pushed against Andy even harder.

 

Ever so slowly Andy slid one finger lower and while sucking hard at Miranda's throat she slowly pushed into slick heat. Miranda's hips bucked and she gave a full, throaty moan, her nails digging into the clammy back.

 

"Oh..." Andy was overwhelmed by what she felt. She knew this was where she wanted to be, this was so very right. She pushed deeper and stroked as Miranda moved her hips again in a slowly increasing rhythm. They clung to each other, desperately trying to be even closer.

 

Andy slipped in another finger, slowly, making sure she did not hurt the princess. In response the older woman thrust her hips even more frantically, her voiceless gasps filling the room.

Andy pressed her thigh down hard against her hand, wanting to feel more of Miranda, to go even deeper. Miranda was the center of her world, nothing else mattered. She felt the strong walls around her fingers contract with each push of her wrist and the blood rushing through Miranda's veins pounded violently against her lips.

 

She felt that Miranda was close to the edge of that cliff, close to be plunged into deep pleasure, and she firmly ground her own hips in unison with the princess. Miranda's movement became jerky and her thighs locked around Andy in an almost painful squeeze. Then Andy felt the muscles around her fingers grab her tightly and pulse in a steady hum. Miranda dug her nails deeply into Andy's slick back as her body went rigid, hips pressed up in midair, lifting them both.

 

Her head was pushed back exposing the glistening, creamy skin of her throat in a delicate arch and her lips were parted in a silent moan. Andy kissed her neck over and over and held her as tight as she could until they both crashed back down into the bed. Miranda gasped for breath but still held onto Andy with her arms and thighs. She turned her head to nuzzle Andy's cheek and slid a hand through the dark hair. When Miranda began to slightly relax her muscles, Andy gently withdrew her hand and immediately slipped it around the older woman's back, pulling her even closer.

 

Their embrace was nearly uncomfortably tight. They were both trying to catch their breath, but neither was willing to let go. It took several minutes for them to calm down, in which they lay quietly, only placing soft kisses and nosing each other's cheeks. When Miranda slacked her hold, she exhaled in a long, deep sigh and sweetly kissed Andy's lips.

 

"My Andréa."

 

They grinned at each other in a silly manner and Andy buried her face in Miranda's neck to suppress a giggle. This was true and utter happiness. It flooded through her, filling her with so much life.

 

Miranda slowly shifted and her thigh glided against Andy. They could barely feel the contact because there was so much moisture and Andy didn't know if she would die from embarrassment or pleasure.

 

"Oh my…," Miranda whispered in her ear, the gentle hum of her voice sending shivers down Andy's spine and she felt more liquid heat rush toward her center.

 

Miranda's hands stroked lovingly across her back and her knee moved higher, causing Andy to push down against her with a soft moan. "Andréa," Miranda nuzzled her hair, "have you ever..."

 

Andy shook her head and gave a whimpering 'No'. The older woman squeezed her shoulders.

 

"May I…," she swallowed noisily, "may I touch you, the way you touched me?"

 

Andy's husky response was accentuated by a long, slow thrust of her hips.

 

"Yes... Please..."

 

She wanted to feel Miranda inside of her. The thought alone set her entire body on fire and quickened her heartbeat. Miranda's fingers gently brushed some hair away from her face and she whispered, "It might hurt a little, the first time." Andy's heart burst at the older woman's concern.

 

"I trust you, Miranda."

 

The princess nodded and pulled Andy down for a kiss.

 

Andy let Miranda take over, she wanted to give herself to the other woman completely. She knew she would truly become Miranda's and they would be connected in every possible way. The knowledge made her dizzy.

 

Soft fingers trailed down her back and gently cupped her backside. Andy held on to Miranda as the older woman spread trails of fire with her touches. When a gentle hand was slipped between their bodies Andy whimpered in anticipation. She felt fingers brushing against her and held her breath until the most wonderful sensation of Miranda slowly entering her sent a shock-wave through her and she moaned loudly. She automatically pushed herself further onto the princess and a small sting made her gasp in surprise.

 

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Miranda's finger stilled and she lovingly stroked Andy's back.

 

"N... no... please, do not stop," Andy pleaded as she ground firmly against the other woman.

 

The feeling of being filled by the person she loved was pure bliss, but still Andy wanted more.

 

"Miranda," she panted. "I... I need more... more of you... please."

 

Miranda held Andy's head tenderly against her neck and smiled. "Oh, darling."

 

A second finger slipped into Andy and she spread her legs wider, pushing down against Miranda with a long groan. The animal inside was clawing at Andy's consciousness and she wanted to grab onto the other woman, to pull her in, to hold her tight, and never let her go.

 

She felt herself being tossed along the currents of the wild river again that threatened to drown her. It was more intense than before, the sensation of Miranda making Andy hers, melting into her body, pushing her higher and higher and stroking deeply inside her, grabbed Andy like a violent storm and shook her. She threw her head backward and arched into the night as she felt herself clench around Miranda, her thighs holding tightly onto the woman who owned her heart. She cried out as pleasure rippled through her. Miranda sat up quickly and wrapped her free arm tightly around Andy's back, holding her, guiding her back down.

 

"I love you, Andréa," she whispered against the sticky chest.

 

Still shaking as slow ripples cursed through her, Andy clung to the older woman as she tried to catch her breath. Miranda loved her! She squeezed her thighs to feel even closer to the princess as she bent down to kiss her sweetly.

 

"I love you, too, Miranda. So much!"

 

She felt Miranda smile against her chest and could not help another push against the fingers still resting inside her.

 

"Hmmm," she giggled into Miranda's soft hair and then pushed her back down into the mattress. Miranda gently withdrew her hand and Andy curled herself around the older woman's body, one leg draped across her hip, her head resting on an elegant shoulder.

Miranda placed a sticky finger on the tip of Andy's nose.

 

"You're so incredibly beautiful," she breathed.

 

Andy smiled and snaked her arms around Miranda's waist in a loving embrace. For the first time in her life she did actually feel beautiful. She felt cherished, loved and desired. She inhaled deeply against Miranda's neck, the fragrance of their intimacy wrapping her in a warm cocoon of contentment. They lay in silence for a while, their breaths slowing. Andy drew small circles on Miranda's chest and started to shiver so Miranda shuffled their bodies so that she could pull up the duvet around them.

 

"Better?" she kissed Andy's temple.

 

"Hmmm, yes. Thank you."

 

They snuggled close and Andy felt she could not possibly deserve this much happiness. How could she have not only found an incredible person like Miranda, and then still have that person love her back? None of the books had prepared Andy for the intensity of their lovemaking. She felt that all those poems and stories were inadequate. Words could not describe how she felt. Miranda was beyond amazing, as if she was born to make Andy lose control.

 

"Miranda?"

 

The older woman stroked gently up and down her spine. "Yes, darling?"

 

"Have you ever... have you ever done this before?"

 

The princess squeezed her briefly. "Yes and no."

 

Andy raised her head in question.

 

"Hmmm, where to begin…," the older woman trailed off while she stroked through Andy's long tresses. "When I was fifteen years old I found myself having romantic feelings for a royal court dancer. She was beautiful and exotic, and I was completely enthralled by everything about her. My brother had just been crowned king on his thirtieth birthday and had married Queen Constantina who was expecting a son, Prince Christian."

 

Andy snuggled closer, feeling a bit of unpleasantness in her heart at the thought of Miranda loving somebody else.

 

"Well, the court dancer's name was Louisa," the older woman continued. "She and I became what I considered friends. She was six years older than me and I admired her and followed her around like a loyal dog…," she gave a rueful laugh.

 

"She never saw me, though. It turns out she never had any interest in me. Not even as a friend. One day I found out that Louisa was with child and the father was nobody other than my brother."

 

Andy gasped. "What?"

 

Miranda nodded. "Yes, she had used me to get closer to the king. I am his baby sister; I was a sure way to him."

 

Feeling incredible sympathy for the princess, Andy pulled her arms tighter and tenderly kissed Miranda's neck and the other woman squeezed her in return.

 

"My brother was just as fascinated by Louisa, and when she passed away during childbirth we were both heartbroken. The king raised the child, Serena, as his own, however his wife never accepted the girl. I ended up being the one taking care of the baby princess."

 

Miranda stroked Andy's cheek. "That is why Serena and I are close."

 

Andy nodded. "Yes, she told me something like that."

 

She leaned down to sweetly kiss the older woman. "I'm sorry about your first love."

 

Miranda looked at Andy in contemplation. "I'm not sure anymore that it was love. More like infatuation. And it made me realize that I was drawn to the exotic. And, well, that I preferred women as a companion, rather than men," she chuckled a little bit and Andy could not help but giggle.

 

"My parents had arranged a wonderful education for me and when I was eighteen I travelled to Venezia to begin my studies of the Renaissance. I discovered my love for art, especially sculpting, because I could recreate beauty."

 

Andy hummed against Miranda's chest. "Your sculptures are breathtakingly beautiful, Miranda. You are so very talented."

 

The older woman kissed Andy's cheek tenderly. "Thank you. Through my early adolescence I grew increasingly restless. I knew I did not want a husband, but I felt like I still needed to fill emptiness inside me." She paused, her fingers absently rubbing the back of Andy's ear. "On my frequent travels to Italy I... well, I called on the services of female courtesans, to explore, if you will." She turned her head away from Andy in embarrassment.

 

Andy nuzzled her neck encouragingly. "Did it make you feel better?" Miranda turned back to face her. "No. Sometimes it left me even more empty, and confused. I was very close to try out men, but the thought alone was appalling. After a while I realized that maybe I just had not found," she eyed Andy sheepishly, "... the right woman yet."

 

Andy grinned and cupped Miranda's cheek tenderly. "Hmmm, I see." She rolled onto her back, dragging Miranda's body with her until the older woman's weight was fully on top of her. Their lips met in a loving kiss, and Andy rubbed soothing circles on Miranda's back.

 

When they pulled apart Andy brushed against Miranda's nose and whispered shyly, "that day in the forest, you completely changed my life. The moment I saw you I felt drawn to you."

 

Miranda smiled and kissed the tip of Andy's nose in return. "I knew I had found the one woman for me the moment I put that ring on your finger. It had startled me at first, which is why I had to leave so abruptly. Only later did I realize that I had not even asked your name." She tenderly held Andy's chin. "I'm glad it worked out in the end."

 

"Me, too."

 

They shared another kiss. It was slow and gentle, confirming their bond and holding promises for the future.

 

After a long while they broke apart and Andy stifled a yawn which made Miranda chuckle and glide back onto the mattress next to her.

 

"It's very late, we should sleep. Tomorrow is an important day."

 

Andy nodded sleepily and wrapped a slender arm around Miranda's waist.

 

"Goodnight, my love."

 

"Goodnight, Andréa."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Andy woke up to delicious warmth buzzing in every corner of her body. Her limbs felt a little stiff, so she slowly wriggled her shoulders and attempted to stretch out her spine like a cat when she suddenly realized that her backside was pressing into soft heat. Her eyes fluttered open and she peered into the darkness. For a moment she was unsure where exactly she was, but a soft hoot and flutter from across the room helped her memories catch up and a tingle sparked in her chest and travelled down her back, along each vertebrae, right into her abdomen. _Miranda_. Andy heard a very soft snore, almost too light to hear, and she felt a warm breath tickle the hairs on the back of her neck.

 

She was in Princess Miranda's bed, after a night of... wonderfully delightful pleasure... and love. Feeling her cheeks flush from the intensity of the their lovemaking Andy buried her violently grinning face into her hands. A luscious feeling radiated from inside of her and she felt exquisitely sweet and sticky, a little bit sore, and a little bit naughty, however all of it in a good way. The area between her thighs throbbed at the memory of Miranda's loving ministrations and Andy instinctively pushed back into the soft body spooning her.

 

She heard soft mumbling in her hair and a long arm was languidly slung around her waist, pulling her closer.

 

"Good morning, my sweet Andréa."

 

Her chest was humming heavily with love and Andy slipped her hand across the warm appendage on her middle to tightly grasp Miranda's hand and tenderly trace the older woman's knuckles with her index finger.

 

"Good morning, Miranda."

 

She felt herself press back with a roll of her hips and felt the princess smile into her neck.

 

"Hmmm..."

 

A second arm snaked its way under her head and bent back at the elbow to tenderly caress her hair, while the hand on her waist began to rub slow circles across her naked belly. Miranda pressed her entire body against Andy in a single slow wave and the girl had to gasp at the gentle pressure of the princess' breasts against her back. A warm knee nudged her legs forward and the hand on her stomach moved back over her hip to sensually stroke her behind and down the back of her thighs.

 

The pool of molten heat below her navel was already flooding toward the junction of Andy’s legs again, and now that she recognized the sensation and knew it for what it was, she revelled in it and readily opened her thighs to welcome Miranda's seeking hand to slip in between from behind. A gentle finger slid up through her moist heat and began to rub rhythmic circles across the sensitive little bundle, while the warm groin behind her pressed into her. It made her shudder with pleasure and memories of the previous night flashed before her eyes, driving up her heart rate.

 

Andy reached back with her right arm to pull at Miranda's soft backside in rhythm with the hand stroking between her legs, and they rolled their hips in unison, gentle yet firm. The older woman's hot mouth locked onto Andy's skin and a strong tongue began massaging the muscle between her neck and shoulder. Wishing to face her lover but unwilling to lose the current sensations, Andy reached up and grabbed the left hand caressing her hair with her own and tenderly entwined their fingers, bringing the older woman's fingers to her lips for soft kisses.

 

Growing more demanding, the fingers pressed between her legs more firmly and Andy rolled into them, urging them to go lower and to where she knew she needed them the most.

 

"Hmmm, darling, you're not too sore?" The older woman whispered sweetly against her cheek as her fingers hesitantly circled Andy's opening.

 

"Yes... no! Miranda..." Andy wasn't sure she could form a coherent answer.

 

All she was certain of was that she needed the princess to touch her, deep inside. So she rolled her hips one more time, causing the tips of Miranda's fingers to slip lower.

 

Miranda's knee pressed to part her legs even wider and also served to push the hand more firmly against Andy's core.

 

"Hmmm, Miranda... please!" The wild animal in her threatened to leap out and forcefully grab at that teasing hand. She kissed the older woman's left fingers vigorously, licking and sucking them into her mouth in an attempt to pull her closer. Miranda gasped against her neck and with a firm push of her hips and knee she slipped two fingers into the welcoming heat, eliciting a guttural groan from the girl.

 

The sensation was even more filling than the night before. From this angle the penetration reached deeper and stretched her more firmly. Knowing that she was Miranda's and that the princess loved her, filled Andy with such complete and utter trust that she raised her legs and opened herself even wider to the older woman's touch. All shyness had disappeared and the only thing that mattered now was their physical and spiritual connection.

 

She let go of Miranda's backside and moved her hand to the front, sneaking between her own legs and over the warm, slippery fingers, which so deviously disappeared inside her body.

She covered the older woman's hand with her own as the sensation of their united movements, not unlike a sensual dance, fed the raging fire inside of her. Their bodies rubbing together had created so much heat that Miranda was sliding easily against her back on a thin layer of sweat, allowing their motions to become more frantic.

 

Hearing the princess exhale muffled moans against the side of her throat pulled Andy even closer to the edge and out of reflex she pushed the heel of her right palm against the throbbing bundle of nerves above her entrance, while still keeping the tips of her fingers rhythmically pressed against the hand plunging inside her core. Being enveloped so fully by Miranda, and actually feeling her strong sculptor fingers driving in and out of her, not only with her clenching center, but also with her own hand, carried Andy faster and faster down the wild river.

 

The older woman's thrusts became more forceful and Andy realized with a moan that Miranda was pushing herself against her backside, leaving wet trails against Andy's skin. The thought of the princess being just as needing and ready as herself, pushed her quickly toward the thunderous cliff and Andy rolled her hips even faster, her internal muscles clutching onto the deeply stroking fingers. She was so wet and slippery now that she could barely feel the friction anymore. The older woman seemed to not be pleased about that, and without warning she added a third finger, deliciously stretching Andy just that bit more, sending her crashing over the edge, pressing into the tight embrace and thrashing backward against Miranda's wet groin.

 

The princess ground jerkily against the girl's soft backside and their mutual groans echoed into the darkness as their bodies went rigid, seemingly floating in midair, their ragged breaths halted in their throats, which arched against each other in their need to be even closer. Ever so slowly their muscles relaxed and Miranda sweetly kissed Andy's slick neck while the girl kept resting her head against the older woman's shoulder, inhaling large gulps of air. The princess' chest was rising heavily against her back and Andy reached to fully cover the hand still resting inside of her.

 

"Hmmm... Miranda," she moaned in what sounded more like a purr.

 

They languidly pushed their hips together again and the princess grinned into the girl's shoulder.

 

"Oh darling, that was so incredibly exquisite."

 

Andy wanted to desperately turn around and kiss the older woman but she did not want to let go of the warm fingers in between her still pulsing inner walls.

 

"Miranda, I want to kiss you..."

 

Soft kisses were trailing up her neck and Miranda mumbled against her skin.

 

"Then turn around."

 

Andy instinctively pressed more firmly against the hand between her legs and closed her thighs, effectively trapping it. The older woman gave a surprised gasp which turned into a small giggle once she understood.

 

"Alright darling, lie on your back," she instructed and tenderly slid out her left arm from under the girl's head.

 

Andy slowly turned around, the fingers inside of her twisting and causing a delicious sting against her swollen flesh. The small gasp escaping her lips was quickly muffled as the older woman pressed her mouth to Andy's.

 

"Hello..." the girl sheepishly whispered once they pulled away.

 

Miranda nuzzled her cheek and placed little butterfly kisses along her jaw-line.

 

"Darling, now bend and raise your right leg for me." Andy complied and had to moan as the fingers inside of her turned again and pushed even deeper as the older woman helped push up her knee and crawled to lie in between her legs, slowly rolling her hips against their joined hands.

 

They both moaned again. Dawn had softly begun to illuminate the room and Andy could make out the princess throwing back her white locks at the contact. She loved Miranda so much. She wanted to stay like this forever, their bodies moving as one, their spirits interlocked in a sweet mixture of tenderness and desire.

 

When the older woman bent down to kiss her deeply, lowering her sticky chest to Andy's and letting her soft, white tresses caress her cheeks, the girl swiftly turned her wrist and pressed her wet palm between Miranda's thighs, eliciting another moan from the older woman.

 

"Hmmm,... oh darling I love you so very much."

 

They kissed again, their tongues sliding together in renewed need, hips rolling in a new dance.

 

Almost on their own account, two of Andy's fingers slipped into Miranda's messy heat, causing the older woman to buck her hips and welcome them with a deep groan. She spread her knees upward, widening Andy's in the process and their hands moved deeper inside each other.

 

"M... Miranda!"

 

Their free arms wrapped around their shoulders in a tight embrace, pushing them even closer as they lay panting, cheek to cheek. Andy's right arm was burning, next to Miranda's, pressed between their two bodies in an almost painful hold, but they both pushed deeper and began to curl their fingers up in simultaneous thrusts.

 

Blind need took over as they moved together with forceful movements and heavy panting. Andy was sore and her arm was going numb, but she wanted the princess so much that it nearly tore her soul in half. She could barely concentrate on her fingers inside the older woman as Miranda's own digits firmly stroked that spot deeply inside of her. The first tremors began to shake through her and she threw up her feet and clamped her heels down firmly against Miranda's clenched backside, pulling her impossibly closer. Miranda was loudly groaning into Andy's neck as they crashed together in an explosive release, their walls tightening around their fingers simultaneously.

 

They clung to each other in desperation as the intensity thrashed their bodies and spirits together in a tempestuous swirl. Andy knew then that no other person could ever exist for her beside Miranda. The princess meant everything to her and she wanted to never live another day without her by her side. As she tumbled through sweet oblivion, holding on to the hot body in her arms and between her legs, she felt such profound happiness, such sweet contentment, that all the horrors of the past ten years seemed to fall away and disappear.

 

They carefully landed back on earth and Andy felt hot wetness against her neck as she realized that the princess was crying.

 

"Miranda…," she gently lowered her legs back to the mattress and removed both their hands. Tightly embracing the older woman, she rolled them on their sides and tenderly ran her fingers through Miranda's soft hair.

 

"Miranda, my love. Are you alright?"

 

The answer was a tightening of arms around her and a gentle nod against her neck. Andy rubbed soothing circles on her back and then reached for the discarded covers to wrap them back into a cocoon of warmth.

 

"Shh, my love. I've got you."

 

Miranda nuzzled the curve between her neck and shoulder and sighed. "I'm alright, darling. Just a little... overwhelmed."

 

It was fully light outside now and the first tendrils of sunlight came flooding through the window. Andy moved her head to sweetly kiss the older woman's forehead and then languidly stroked through the white locks. After a while Miranda pulled away slightly so they could finally look into each other's eyes. They both sighed at the amount of love they found within. Andy remembered the first time their eyes had met in a confusingly intense gaze. She had not understood it then, how two souls could be destined for one another. Now, looking into the clear, blue eyes, shining back at her with utmost affection and devotion, she knew in her heart that Miranda and her were meant to be one. Kindred souls bound together by a the strings of fate.

 

"I love you, Miranda," she tenderly pressed their noses together and the princess gave her a sweet smile.

 

"And I you, my darling."

 

They held each other close and basked in the afterglow, nuzzling their cheeks and occasionally planting soft kisses and sighing in contentment.

 

"Hmmm, I think we need a bath," Miranda said after a while, crinkling her nose.

 

Andy lowered her eyelashes and whispered, "But I like the way you smell."

 

To demonstrate she buried her face in the crook of the older woman's neck and inhaled deeply. "Hmmm, so nice..."

 

It caused the princess to chuckle and she squeezed the girl in her arms. "Yes, you may enjoy it, the rest of the castle, however..." A finger poked into Andy's side and they broke out in giggles.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Andy found herself walking through the many hallways once again. They had bathed together, had shared a delicious breakfast and the princess had offered Andy a sip of her coffee. The strange brown brew had intrigued the girl, however once her tongue had tasted the scalding liquid she had gagged violently at the bitter flavour, much to the older woman's amusement. It was hard to imagine that anyone could experience pleasure from drinking it, however Andy did rather enjoy tasting it later on Miranda's lips. It added to the sweet and spicy flavour of the older woman's mouth and Andy knew that coffee would forever be tied to the feeling of Miranda's tongue sensually caressing her own.

 

Andy looked at the princess walking beside her. From the very moment they had met, she had been drawn to Miranda's beauty, the fire in her icy gaze and the passion she had subconsciously known to lie deep within. As they walked quietly toward the great hall, holding hands and sheepishly smiling at one another, she felt as if that beauty and passion had somehow extended to herself. She was a different person now. Or maybe she wasn't really different; it felt more like their night and morning together had awoken a part of Andy that had been present all of her life, but had remained in deep slumber in the shadows of her soul. That part of her had now stepped out and merged with who Andy had been for the past twenty years. She loved the new, yet familiar person she had found staring back at her from the mirror this morning.

 

"Nervous?" The older woman interrupted her thoughts, looking at her quizzically and squeezing Andy's hand.

 

"Hmmm? Oh... that. Yes, a little. I mostly just wish to know what is going on."

 

They turned into another hallway, their steps echoing across the smooth stone floors.

 

"Andréa, I will try my best to assure that your father won't be harmed. However if he is guilty, he still needs to face punishment."

 

Andy nodded and looked down at their joined hands. "Yes, I understand, and I would not expect any less."

 

Miranda came to a stop and gently lifted the girl's chin with her free hand. "I love you." Tender fingers moved a few unruly strands from Andy's face and soft lips were pressed to the girl's cheek.

 

"Good morning, you two lovebirds," a soft voice called from behind them.

 

Andy pulled her head away, but firmly held on to the older woman's hand, as they turned to see Serena and Emily walk up. The younger princess searched Andy's face and found something that made her break out in a wide smile. She leaned forward to hug Miranda.

 

"I'm so happy for you, auntie."

 

The older woman's cheeks flushed, but her lips could not hide their slight curl. Andy was confused and looked between the two princesses. "How... how can you know...?" Emily stepped closer and wrinkled her nose. "It's just _dripping_ off of you two."

 

Andy's eyes went big as embarrassment forced up her hand to cover the reddened cheeks. Miranda elegantly raised an eyebrow.

 

"Ashamed?" The older woman's gaze was narrowed but Andy recognized the warmth shining through the cool blue and it engulfed her with affection and lured her out. She boldly bridged the distance between their faces and pressed her lips sweetly to Miranda's. Surprised but pleased eyes twinkled at her when she pulled back.

 

"Never."

 

Emily had turned her head away, the blush on her cheeks and neck accentuated by her red tresses. Serena, however, just beamed at her aunt and then at Andy.

 

"Now. I think we should go. Father will be waiting."

 

The older woman nodded and pulled Andy along as the four of them continued into the great hall. Andy felt uneasy about seeing the king again after her loss of control the previous day, and she wasn't sure how she should behave or where she was expected to be, during the hearing.

 

To her surprise Miranda led her down the large staircase and onto the carpeted platform next to the empty throne where a second chair stood, only slightly less intricate than the king's. The older woman sat down elegantly and pulled Andy closer to her face.

 

"Please remain by my side. And do not speak unless spoken to. Understood?"

 

Andy nodded gingerly as she watched the king regally descend the stairs and stride up toward the throne. Miranda squeezed the girl's hand and then let go.

 

"It will be alright. Trust me, darling." With that she turned to her brother and briefly dipped her chin in acknowledgement.

 

The king sat and raised his hand in a small wave to signal the guards to begin. Andy straightened her shoulders and glanced at Serena, who stood by the king's side and gave an encouraging smile. The great hall filled with more people and Andy recognized Douglas and Nigel leaning on the balustrade of the second level and her friend wriggled his fingers in a slight wave.

 

Emily had taken up a spot in the back, leaning lazily against one of the Corinthian columns, her arms crossed and her face a picture of indifference. Numerous servants and official looking folk lined the sides of the lower level and Andy felt her heart sink. The excited but hushed whispers and expectant faces told her that people would not be subjective. Then again, how subjective would she, herself, be if her father hadn't been one of the suspects?

 

The large doors on the far wall swung open and the captain of the royal guard marched in, followed by his men leading the group of bandits and making them stand before the king. The suspects were all chained together at the hands behind their backs, but their wounds had been addressed and their appearance seemed less rugged. Andy searched for Richard, however to her surprise she realized that he was not amongst them. She began to lean down to Miranda to question the absence of her father, but the princess quietly held up a finger to stop her before she could open her mouth. Andy straightened her shoulders again and glanced back down at the men, when the king rose from his throne.

 

"Which one of you is the leader?" He asked evenly. The bandits all looked to the floor, neither of them willing to speak up. The king clasped his hands behind his back and began to slowly pace back and forth. "Clearly a lot of thought and planning has gone into the way your attacks have been carried out. Despite the constantly changing routes of the caravans you have always found ways to intercept at the weakest point." The king stopped pacing and looked down to the men. "I have trouble believing that this has simply been the result of lucky guesses by a group of brutes."

 

One of the men, he seemed only a boy to Andy, began to tremble, but kept his head low as the king stepped down before the bandits and began to stroke his beard.

 

"I am not so much annoyed at the loss of a few goods, however I have lost two of my best men, thanks to you." At this the young bandit raised his face and looked at the king with shock widening his eyes.

 

"Yes, two of my men died as a result of injuries inflicted by the robbers." The king stopped in front of the boy, pinning him down with a calm stare. "Both left behind wives and children." Tears sprang into the young bandits eyes and his lips were shaking.

 

Something inside of Andy cried out for the boy, although she realized he was a suspect of a double murder now. She watched as the king commenced his walk in front of the bandits.

 

"Now. I have the suspicion that there is more involved than you lot hiding in the thicket, waiting for royal shipments to coincidentally pass by." His voice remained low and even and Andy recognized a similarity to the way Miranda had spoken when she had confronted Clarissa.

 

"Unless every single one of you wishes to receive punishment for taking the lives of my two men, I want to know who your leader is." A majority of the bandits raised their heads and Andy saw fear in their faces. She wasn't quite sure whether they were scared of the king and the threat of punishment or whether they were actually fearful of whoever their leader was.

 

The boy, tears now freely running down his cheeks, began to mumble and the king stopped in his tracks, turning back toward him. "You need to speak up, son." The other men jerked their heads toward their young group member with terror written on their features.

 

"We... we just do as we're told! But... but we never... ever meant to hurt anyone... let alone... ki... kill..."

 

Stepping closer the king nodded. "Your leader, is he among you now?"

 

The boy shook his head and hiccupped loudly, sobs violently shaking his thin body. Signalling to the guard captain, the king instructed for the other prisoner to be brought in. Andy held her breath. No, surely her father wasn't a bandit leader, responsible for the deaths of two of the king's men. She simply could not believe it.

 

The doors opened again and two guards led in Richard. His hands were bound on his back and he looked defeated and tired. Andy's heart ached at the image and she had to fight tears when her father was brought before the king who gazed at him long and hard. Andy had trouble breathing, her chest heavy with anxiety, and she pressed a hand against her heart, willing it to calm down. Gentle fingers touched her arm and stroked down to her wrist. Miranda wasn't looking at her, eyes focused on King Maximillian, but her fingers sought out Andy's and softly caressed the girl's palm.

 

The king looked back at the young bandit and raised his finger toward Richard. "Is this man the leader?"

 

The kid looked at Andy's father who looked back with his brows drawn together in a pleading gaze. Shaking his head slowly the boy turned back to the king.

 

"No, your Majesty."

 

Richard's shoulders slumped at this, which confused Andy. It was obvious that her father had wished for a different answer and Andy couldn't figure out why, if he indeed was the bandit leader and the brain behind the robberies, why would he not appreciate the kid lying for him?

 

"What is his role then, son?" The king put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

 

"He... he takes the goods off our hands and then resells them in different towns."

 

At this King Maximillian turned around to look at Miranda and at the girl behind her, as if making sure that both had heard what the boy had said. Richard followed the king's gaze and finally noticed Andy, hovering behind the king's sister and holding her hand. Confusion clear on his features he was about to speak when the king stepped in front of him.

 

"Tell me the truth now." The king's clear blue eyes bore into Richard. "Who is the brain behind all this? Who orchestrated the robberies and has set up quite the impressive black market trading emporium in my kingdom?"

 

Richard shook his head. "I cannot tell you, your Majesty. I must protect my family."

 

The king thoughtfully stroked his beard and then asked softly. "Do you?"

 

The man before him furrowed his brows in question so the king briefly nodded his head behind him, indicating the girl at Princess Miranda's side. "Protect them?"

 

Richard glanced at his daughter and his eyes widened. Andy was on the verge of crying. She didn't understand what was happening and she felt torn between fear, anger and total confusion. The older woman's finger's firmly held on to her hand when Richard struggled forward, the guards holding him back by his bound hands.

 

"Why is my daughter here? Is she also a prisoner? She has done nothing wrong!" His voice was suddenly full of emotion. "You can't use her like that. I won't have her be treated that way!"

 

At this Miranda abruptly let go of Andy's hand and stood at the edge of the small platform.

 

"But you would have her be tied up and beaten by your wife?" It was still Miranda's typical low and icy tone, but there was a very unsteady edge to it. The entire hall had suddenly gone quiet and all eyes were directed at the princess who stood on the red carpet, one hand on her hip, the other in mid-air, pointing at Richard who had paled considerably.

 

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

 

Slowly walking down the steps, white lock softly bobbing off her forehead, Miranda crossed her arms. "Yes."

 

She stood beside the king and drilled icy daggers into Richard with her gaze. "Two days ago I arrived at your estate in search of my Andréa and I found her... locked up in the attic..." Ice cold fire seemed to lunge from the princess onto the chalk-white man. "...tied to a chair, nearly frozen to death and... beaten." The last word was spat at Richard whose eyes were shiny and large with shock.

 

Andy could no longer watch and quickly descended the steps to reach for Miranda. The older woman turned at the touch, her eyes livid and full of hurt. Andy silently pleaded for Miranda to stop, thick tears freely streaming down her cheeks, and as soon as their gazes locked the older woman's face softened. "Oh darling, I'm sorry." She immediately wrapped Andy in a warm embrace.

 

"Is... is this true?" Richard's shaky voice made the two pull apart and Andy slowly nodded.

 

"It's alright now, father. I'm safe."

 

Miranda grabbed her hand at that, for emphasis. Richard looked from his daughter to the princess, confusion shining in his eyes.

 

"While we're having this family reunion…," the King said as he motioned to the guard captain again, "... I think it's time to hear from the other party."

 

He turned to look at his sister. "Mira?"

 

The older woman nodded and pulled Andy back up toward the chair, keeping their fingers locked. The large doors at the end of the hall opened again and a high-pitched voice was heard, yelling obscenities. "

 

Would you get your filthy hands off me! I am a countess, I will not be handled this way!"

 

Andy flinched and Miranda soothingly rubbed the back of her hand.

 

Trying to shake off the three guards pulling at her, was the large figure of Clarissa. Behind her, head bowed low and taking slow, solemn steps, was Danielle. Both were led before the king and the countess looked to her right to find her husband staring at her, anger shining from his eyes.

 

"Richard! Don't let them treat me like this! Do something!" He continued to look at her with contempt and Clarissa struggled against the three guards to step closer to him. "What is going on here?" She demanded.

 

"You tell me, Clarissa," her husband replied through clenched teeth. "I just found out that the goods you had me sell were actually stolen... from the king of all people!"

 

The countess stepped back, her eyes big and her mouth hanging open crookedly. "And then I hear that you beat... _my daughter!_ " The last was practically yelled out and the king cleared his throat and motioned for the guards to pull Clarissa and Richard further apart.

 

"If you two could be quiet, please." He briefly turned around to nod at Serena, who quietly moved up to the second level and disappeared through the upper door.

 

Andy felt as if she had somehow landed in a surreal dream. Seeing her father and stepmother being sternly addressed by King Maximillian while Miranda was gently stroking her hand was absurd. She had no idea whether she should laugh or cry, be unsettled or calm.

 

Her eyes moved up to Douglas who just looked down at the scene with wide eyes, a hand held over his mouth and Nigel's arm slung over his left shoulder in comfort. Andy took a deep breath and then looked at Miranda. The older woman was looking at her lovingly and with concern, her eyes communicating that Andy should trust her. Squeezing their joined hands, Andy nodded and then looked back down at the king who was now addressing Clarissa.

 

"Countess, would you care to explain to me why you have hired a group of men to intercept shipments of goods, destined for the castle?"

 

Clarissa narrowed her small eyes at the king but said nothing.

 

"It must have been rather lucrative to have your unsuspecting husband resell _our_ valuable eastern fabrics and spices. _Our_ coffee."

 

At this Miranda tensed and Andy began to feel even more hatred toward her stepmother. So it had been her who had stolen Miranda's coffee. Reminded of how the brew tasted on the princess' lips, Andy thought that even after everything Clarissa had done to her, this was by far the worst offense. How _dare_ she touch something that belonged to Miranda!

 

The king paced in front of Clarissa, Danielle and Richard. "I wonder, though, how you managed to know, each and every time we altered the routes, exactly where and when to strike." He stopped in front of Danielle and regarded her evenly. "It almost seems as if you've had help from inside the castle..." Andy watched her step-sister's eyes widen. What was going on?

 

"Father? You wanted to see me?" Prince Christian called from the upper level before taking in the scene below.

 

The king motioned for him to come down. "Yes, son. Come here."

 

Clarissa's eyes hardened and Danielle began to sport a furious blush. The Prince was hesitant as he drew closer, his eyes locked on Danielle. He came to stand beside his father who put a calming hand on his shoulder.

 

"Son, I assume you know the countess and her daughter?"

 

Andy watched with a hint of disgusted pleasure as both the prince and her step-sister blushed a deep crimson. She really did not want to know this, but in a way, these two truly and utterly deserved each other.

 

"Er... yes, father. I mean... I know Danielle," the prince answered, now calm enough to wink at the blond girl in front of him. The king leaned closer to his son. "And, did you happen to talk to this girl... about recent shipments? You know, shipments of goods of which I had given you full responsibility, to see whether you could handle running a country in the future?" It was uttered calmly, but Andy recognized the venomous edge to it.

 

The prince immediately straightened his shoulders and then looked from Danielle to her mother, to Richard and the bandits, who were all surrounded by guards. Andy could literally see the cogs turning in his head.

 

"Oh... OH!" His eyes widened in shock, and he looked at his father. "I... I had no idea!"

 

The king shook his head slowly. "No... of course not, son." He sounded sad as he patted Prince Christian's shoulder. "But you did it nonetheless. Endangering the kingdom... costing two of my mens’ lives..."

 

The prince's face turned white, and he glanced back at Danielle who gave him a sorrowful and apologetic look.

 

"Now." King Maximillian straightened and climbed back up the few steps. "Of course I have not figured this out just now. My sister and I have been tracking these robberies for a while." He sat back down in his throne with a long sigh. "We just did not know exactly who was involved... or why."

 

The king glanced over at Miranda and continued, "However after Princess Miranda had found my son's not-so-secret mistress at the same estate that we had been tracking some of the stolen goods to, a lot of things finally clicked into place."

 

Andy looked at Miranda in shock, but a gentle squeeze silently told her that all would be explained soon. King Maximillian let his gaze wander over the many people standing before him.

 

"Countess, I hold you fully responsible for all the robberies. You will receive punishment for thievery and manslaughter." He looked at Miranda and then at his son before returning his gaze back to Clarissa.

 

"However, since you are... somewhat tied to the royal family... I will not sentence you to death."

 

Andy forcibly exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She truly hated her stepmother, but she was still relieved that Clarissa would not be hanged.

 

"So," the king motioned to the guards. "You will spend the unforeseeable future in the castle dungeon."

 

Clarissa paled and as soon as the guards began to pull her away she hurled out a blood-curdling scream. "No! You can't do this! I'm a countess!"

 

The king stood up and raised his voice a little, so it would carry above her screams. "Oh and your title is hereby revoked."

 

The no-longer-countess fought against the men and two more guards had to lend a hand in pulling the hysteric woman from the great hall. Once she was gone, an eerie silence fell over everyone, and Andy looked at her father, who was completely in shock, and then at her step-sister who was crying silently, still looking at the prince.

 

The king took a deep breath and then turned his attention to the lined-up bandits. "You are hereby sentenced to thirty days in confinement. You will do chores on the castle grounds as I see fit and by the time of your release I will make sure your work will be rewarded." He let his gaze linger on the boy. "I hope that in the future, you will refrain from thievery and harming others, and find an honest profession instead."

 

The youngest bandit nodded eagerly and the king acknowledged it with a nod of his own and then signalled the guards to take the group away.

 

Then he turned to Danielle and Christian. "So. Danielle, was it?" The blonde nodded, apprehensively glancing at the prince. "I was going to throw you into a cell with your mother, if only for a night."

 

At this the girl broke out into sobs and prince Christian instinctively raised a hand to her shoulder for comfort, before he realized what he was doing, and quickly pulled away again. The king continued to speak. "However, my daughter has brought my attention to the fact that you seem to be carrying an innocent life with you." Danielle's face turned a dark crimson and Prince Christian regarded his father with a blank expression.

 

Andy studied her step-sister. Were the king and Princess Serena correct? Was Danielle with child? She had always been rather large, Clarissa's eating habits had made sure of that, but now that Andy looked at her step-sister, she realized that there was indeed a small bump pushing through her dress. Glancing up at Douglas, Andy saw that her friend was just as shocked by that revelation. He had measured Danielle and had tailored and fitted clothes for her, but even he had been clueless.

 

The king cleared his throat to silence the hum of excited whispers that had rushed over the crowd, and then faced the stunned blonde again. "I will not risk harming what could very well be my first grandchild."

 

A loud gasp was heard and everyone turned to Prince Christian, who had only just now seemed to catch on. He turned to Danielle, his shaky hands now clutching at her shoulders.

 

"Is it true... are you with chi-child?" The Danielle gave a defeated nod. "And you are certain that I am the father?" Danielle dropped her gaze to the floor and nodded again.

 

The prince stood still, his hands still on the blonde's shoulders and too stunned to know what to say.

 

To break the silence, King Maximillian spoke again. "Son, it seems you have responsibility over another live now. I will allow the girl to remain at the castle where she can be properly looked after. You will make sure to do anything in your power to see to her every need. You are not to leave her side."

 

The prince stared at his father, his shoulder slumped. He was about to open his mouth in protest but when he saw the stern expression on the king's face, he kept his lips pressed together.

 

"Furthermore," the king stood from his throne again, "after the way you endangered the court, the lives of my men, and the stability of the kingdom, I have come to the conclusion that you are not able to handle the responsibility of the throne, after I am gone."

 

The prince's eyes widened impossibly more.

 

"You are no longer next in line, Christian. When I die, and my sister truly refuses her right to claim the throne…," he sent a slightly accusative look toward Miranda, "... then Serena will become queen."

 

A wave of shocked whispers travelled through the great hall and Andy spotted Emily clapping her hands in delight.

 

"But father!" Prince Christian tried.

 

The king, however, held up his hand and spoke evenly, with the same calculated, calm voice that Andy had heard coming from Miranda. "Silence, son! You will go and take you wife-to-be and your unborn child and find them chambers. I will not discuss this matter any further."

 

After a long glare at his father, the prince finally ordered the guards to untie Danielle, and then proceeded to pull her up the carpeted staircase and out of the great hall, through the upper door.

 

Andy was at a complete loss now, and if it weren't for Miranda's hand still holding on to her, tying her to reality, she would surely believe she had gone mad. Her evil stepmother had turned out to be a bandit leader, responsible for numerous thefts, and two casualties over the past years. Her father had then, more or less unknowingly, sold off the stolen goods on his journeys to other towns and villages, returning with the profits for Clarissa to spend. Danielle had been meeting Prince Christian to get information out of him about the shipments of goods and had gotten herself pregnant in the process. And now the prince was a father-to-be, no longer crown prince, and most importantly, soon-to-be Andy's stepbrother-in-law?

 

King Maximillian motioned for Richard to come closer. Andy felt anxious for her father, the idea of him spending time in a cell made her chest heavy with worry. He looked fragile and as if shock had drained most of the life out of him. She wasn't sure he would last for thirty days behind bars.

 

"Richard Sachston," the king addressed him. "I find it hard to believe that you never once questioned where the goods came from that your wife had you sell. What do you have to say for yourself?"

 

Andy tensed when she watched her father's shoulders shake.

 

"I... I knew something was up, your majesty, but I never asked. I never wanted to know the truth." Richard lowered his head and studied the black and white marble tiles on the floor. "I made a deal with Clarissa about five years ago. She demanded that I work for her, and travel around to sell various items. At first I didn't want to do it, but..." He slightly raised his eyes to give Andy an insecure look. "I agreed to it under the condition that Clarissa would stop hitting my daughter."

 

Andy felt Miranda's hand tighten around her own and she realized that the only reason that her stepmother had stopped physically abusing her years ago was because her father had agreed to work for Clarissa. Her heart warmed at the thought that her father had indeed cared about here all those years, that he had done what he knew best to protect her.

 

The king looked thoughtfully from Andy to Miranda and then back at Richard when he spoke. "I know what it is like to lose a wife, and I know I would do anything to protect my own daughter from harm."

 

Serena, who had resumed her position by his side, beamed. "So I will let you go."

 

Relief flickered across Richard's face but he carefully eyed his daughter next to Miranda and hesitantly cleared his throat.

 

"Your Majesty, may I ask... what has happened with my daughter? I don't quite understand yet why she is here. Will she be allowed to return home?"

 

The king gave a friendly smile and then raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Mira? Care to explain?"

 

Miranda looked into Andy's eyes quizzically. The blue, now completely warm, drew Andy in and took away all remaining anxiety about her father. She trusted the older woman with her life, and she knew her father deserved to know the truth, so she gave a gentle nod for the princess to proceed. Miranda stood and walked down a few steps toward Richard.

 

"Andréa is here, because I had to rescue her from your lunatic wife." Her voice was slightly icy but Andy knew that Miranda just wanted to make a point. "She's been taken care of over the past few days and was welcome to stay. And from now on she may consider this..." at this princess turned to face Andy. "... her home." The warmth and love in the older woman's face reached out to Andy and the girl couldn't help but swoon a little. Her father, however, still looked unconvinced.

 

"Her home? But her home is back with me, at the estate. Why would she stay here?"

 

Miranda spun around to glare at him. "Listen, your daughter is old enough to make her own choices." Then her features softened a little and she continued in a calm tone. "Andréa has many talents that are useful at the royal court. She's friendly, caring and an inspiration to those around her. And I..." Miranda had to take a deep breath. "... I really, really care about her."

 

Richard looked from the princess to Andy and then at the king, who just held up his hands as if to say that it was beyond his power. Andy slowly walked down the steps toward her father. Now that she knew the great lengths he'd gone to for her, she wanted to tell him the absolute truth, but she was terrified of his reaction. Miranda ordered the guards to untie his wrists and once his hands were free Richard gingerly rubbed the reddened skin.

 

"Andy?"

 

Fresh tears jumped into her eyes as she stepped closer to take her father's hands. "Father..." She faltered. When he looked at her, his gaze began to change. Suddenly clarity sprang into his eyes, as if he saw his daughter for the very first time.

 

"Andy... you're... you're glowing." He raised a hand to her cheek. "When did you grow up and become a young woman?" He said softly, wonder colouring his face with a vibrancy Andy hadn't seen there for a decade. "You're beautiful, my daughter..." Richard's eyes were shiny and Andy realized it was the first time she had seen him cry after her mother had passed away.

 

"You look so much like Elizabeth." The tears were now running down his cheeks, leaving shimmering trails on his reddened features. "But you're also _you_ , still the bashful girl I took out riding and hunting." He wiped at the wetness on his face. "Still my little Andy." At this the girl leaned forward and crushed her father in a tight embrace. "Father!"

 

She buried her face in his neck and revelled in the feeling of finally being held by her father again after so many years. She had always believed that he had stopped loving her and that he had somehow blamed her for her mother's death. As he embraced her tightly, Andy knew that he had only been running away from his own pain over losing the love of his life, and now that she knew that kind of love, Andy's heart felt heavy for him.

 

"Father... I wish to stay here, at the castle." He drew away from her, questions shining through his gaze. "I wish to stay with Miranda." Andy entwined her fingers with the princess'. "I'm happy here, father."

 

Richard narrowed his gaze at their joined hands and then looked at the white-haired princess, a hundred different thoughts seemingly rushing through his head.

 

Before he could say anything, Miranda spoke up, her voice clear and honest. "I love your daughter. I swear I will never harm her in any way. I will protect her and make sure she has everything she could ever possibly need." Andy gazed pleadingly at her father who seemed to be at a complete loss for words. Miranda continued. "If you wish, you may remain at the castle as well. Andréa has told me about your past as a horse breeder. We do need someone to look after the royal horses."

 

"Oh yes. Father, please!" Andy chimed in and Richard looked at his daughter, studying the excited flush on her cheeks and the obvious way she cared about the princess. "Father, just say yes. Stay here with me. You would get to work with horses again! We could even go out riding together, like we used to..." The memory of their past rides together seemed to trigger something in Andy's father and he looked at Miranda, then the king and then slowly nodded. Andy threw herself into his arms again. Miranda had been right, everything would indeed be alright.

 

"It's settled then." The king said as he sat back down in his throne and waved his hand. "Mira, see to it that our new stable master here is assigned some bedchambers and begins work immediately. Serena, would you check on your brother and make sure he is not running away?"

 

Andy laughed as she moved out of her father's embrace and turned to Miranda who pulled her close and spoke softly into her ear.

 

"Did I not tell you that it would be alright?"

 

Andy sighed, all tension leaving her body at the contact with the older woman. "Yes. Thank you. For everything."

 

Miranda gently ran her hand through the girl's hair. "No need to thank me, darling. I'd do anything for you."

 

A slightly embarrassed looking Richard cleared his throat and Andy pulled away from the princess with a giggle. "Come on, father, let's go to the stables!"

 

* * *

 

Later that day Andy found herself riding on Jura through the snow-covered forest with the sun warming her cheeks and the gentle chatter of her companions wrapping her in a surreal cloud of contentment. Miranda rode by her side on her white mare, staying close enough for their knees to occasionally touch.

 

The princess had put on her clothes from the first day, when her and Andy had met. The red tunic, tight, white stockings and cream coloured, long-sleeved shirt looked even more enticing now that Andy knew what lay beneath. Miranda's riding cloak flapped in the wind and Andy was lost in watching the rise and fall of the older woman's hips as she elegantly moved with the horse. Images from her dream rushing back before her eyes, Andy had to avert her gaze in order not to blush.

 

"Pleasant thoughts, I hope?" The older woman teased.

 

Andy smiled at her sweetly and leaned closer, keeping a firm grip on the saddle, and whispered, "you know, that first night I slept in the castle? After you had rescued me and we had ridden together, my back so deliciously pressing into you?" A flush graced Miranda’s' complexion and Andy had to bite the inside of her cheek to refrain from laughing. "Well, that night I had the most wonderfully arousing dream about our bodies moving together as one.

 

Me pressing into you, both of us unclothed, and your hand," she demonstrated by running her own hand slowly down her abdomen, "sensually touching me everywhere."

 

The princess gulped audibly while trying to keep a straight face as Andy burst into giggles, too enamoured by the adorable expression on the older woman's features.

 

"You know, it made this morning extra special." She wriggled her eyebrows and Miranda playfully smacked at her arm and rolled her eyes as she softly moaned. "Oh no, I think I have created a monster!"

 

"Ladies, wait a moment please!" Nigel called from a few yards behind them.

 

They halted their horses and glanced back. Nigel and Douglas were sitting side by side on two matching coal stallions, and the young apprentice had turned his head to look at the rest of their troupe who had dismounted a few yards further back. Richard was stepping through the snow, his crossbow at the ready and his eyes focused on something in the distance. Emily and Serena were on either side of him, both wearing similar outfits to Miranda's and their own crossbows in hand. Richard was talking quietly and Emily, in complete concentration, nodded and began to aim at a group of trees in the distance.

 

Andy squinted and saw a young deer feed at the base of a tree and sorrow filled her heart. She had always enjoyed hunting, but that had been because she had needed the meat or skin. Now that she could have all the food in the kingdom, she felt sad at the thought of Emily killing a young animal just for the fun of it. She looked at her father, who leaned closer to the redhead and gave last minute instructions, and she knew she should just be happy that her father was out riding and hunting again, and that Emily had found someone, other than Miranda, to look up to. Nevertheless, the thought of unnecessarily killing an animal hurt, and she turned away, just in time to see Miranda propel her arm forward and release something from her hand.

 

A dull thud was heard when the large snowball hit Emily on the side of her head, pushing her feathered hat askew. Everyone immediately faced Andy and the redhead dangerously narrowed her eyes when Miranda suddenly broke out in laughter. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

Emily tossed her crossbow into the snow and shrieked. "WHAT! I cannot believe you just did that, _Your Highness!_ " She bent down to grab a large handful of snow, her eyes never leaving the white-haired princess, who was still reeling with laughter on the back of her horse.

 

The retaliation snowball was well-aimed, but Miranda had quickly moved her head out of the way and gave Emily a triumphant grin. "Please bore someone else with your fruitless attempts to sunder my greatness."

 

Andy could not help a giggle, but then watched with big eyes as Nigel and Douglas slid off their horses, and together with Richard, Serena and a nearly steaming Emily they bent down to eagerly scrape together more ammunition.

 

"Oh-oh," Andy exclaimed, but Miranda knew better than to just remain a sitting target.

 

"Andréa, let's go." And she dug her heels into Niko's sides and began to gallop away through the snow.

 

"Miranda, wait for me!" Andy yelled, ducking the first few snowballs that rained down on her, and clicking her tongue for Jura to dash after the older woman. She heard frustrated screams mixed with laughter behind her as she caught up with Miranda and together they raced over the large expanse of white fields before them.

 

Miranda was still laughing and the sound sent sweet ripples down Andy's spine. They gazed at each other and the sparkle in the ice-blue, mischievous eyes filled Andy's heart with so much love that she was sure her chest would combust. She reached over and the older woman tenderly clasped her hand, entwining their fingers and giving Andy a look full of love and affection, and many sweet promises for the future.

 

The pounding hooves of their horses catapulted sprays of snow up behind them, as they rode, side-by-side, their capes flying behind them, into the afternoon sun.

 

**And they lived happily Ever After.**

 

 


End file.
